Hogwarts School Years: Year 4
by DreamKnights1498
Summary: Sequel to Hogwarts School Years: Year 1, 2 and 3. The next year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The four heroines, Tamara, Jennifer, Michelle and Natalie want a normal year but their year becomes even crazier then the last. Their biggest problem? The Triwizard Tournament. (On hiatus)
1. Hatred, Fakeness and Posters

Hey! Thanks to everyone who has decided to continue reading the story. For people who don't know, this is the fourth book of our series, Hogwarts School Years(We know it's not the best title). We suggest you read Hogwarts School Years 1 through 3 first(Year 1 will be edited). Anyways, hope you enjoy it. This year will be even crazier then the last.

Warning! OCs and Swearing

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. RICE KRISPIES DO NOT BELONG TO US AND WE ALSO DO NOT OWN THE BRAND ARMANI.**

* * *

_**Natalie's POV**_

I look out my family car's window, watching the beautiful scenery pass by. Currently, we're on our way to Michelle's house as we do every year. In a few days, we're getting on the Hogwarts Express and going to our second home. The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"So Natalie. If anything happens, make sure to owl us as soon as possible." Mom gives me a look through the front mirror of the car. I sigh. They have been like this ever since they had gotten wind of my uh...coma and near death at the warehouse. But strangely, they look oddly happy once I told them I had gotten my memories back prior to the whole memory loss incident.

Mom continues to hold her intense gaze at me, pupils literally drilling holes into me. "Natalie." she urges.

"I will mom. Don't worry." I try to reassure her.

"That's what you've said to me for the last three years, sweetie." Mom just had to point out. "Keep this up and I might just have to hire Brian to look after you as a bodyguard or something."

My eyes widen. What!? "Mom!" I yell. "I'll be fine without him watching me like some kind of stalker." I cross my arms in front of my chest.

"He wouldn't be watching you like a stalker. You guys are friends anyway." She brushes my concerns off. Which didn't happen.

"You're not serious are you mom?" I ask.

"Maybe, maybe not." She answers vaguely with a glint in her eyes. That I didn't like at all. I huff and glare at her. She just smiles and reaches over and ruffles my hair lightly. "I'm just worried about you, sweetie. It's no secret that your years at Hogwarts so far have been anything but normal. I just want to make sure you're alright seeing I won't be there to look after you anymore." I give her a small smile back.

"Do you and Brian have something?" Dad inquires out of the blue. I choke on my spit. What's the deal with my parents today!?

"We're just friends, dad. JUST friends." I repeat, emphasizing a certain word to get my point across.

"Uh-huh..." He mutters and keeping his eyes on the road. After that, the topic of Brian didn't come up. Although, my parents keep sending glances at each other. I narrow my eyes at them. They're planning something that's not good for me at all.

I perk up as the sight of Michelle's house, more like mansion, comes into view. Our car goes into a gentle stop in front of the manor's gates. A crackle is heard before a voice speaks out.

"State your name and purpose." The voice demands coldly and with a monotone.

"We're the Xiang's. Here to drop off our daughter, Natalie with the Chang family." Mom replies.

"Ah yes." A loud click and the gates open with a flourish. "Enjoy your stay here and have a nice day." The security says warmly.

Dad takes a smooth turn into their grand driveway, pulling the car into a gentle halt under the shade of a tall tree. He turns and rests the palm of his hand again the back of the passenger seat where Mom was sitting upon. "Stay safe, alright?"

I smile and lean over to kiss them both on the cheek. "I'll do my best. I'll talk to you soon." With that, I tug the handle of the car door open and climb out. I wave my parents goodbye before making my way to the front door, but not before overhearing another car pulling up behind me.

I turn around, not surprised to see Tamara to be the one stepping out of the other car. I wave at her as she turns around after closing the car door. She gives a big smile and waves back at me.

"Hey, Nattie!" She calls out. I give her a flat look. How many times do I have to tell her to stop calling me that?

"Hi. Stop calling me that." I deadpan.

Tamara lets out a laugh before replying. "Aww come on. Don't be like that Nattie." I roll my eyes at her antics. She puts her arm around my shoulders. Tamara has definitely gotten taller, and still looks like she has pale skin. But now, she's gotten more of a lean frame. Her hair seems to be a little longer than the last time I saw her which was at the middle of her back. I wonder what Michelle and Jennifer look like now.

"Anyway, let's go in." she quips chirply, gently nudging me towards the main entrance of their house. Note I said main, there are still numerous doors that I'm still not aware of. I raise my hand in the air to knock when we hear screaming inside. Both of us look at each other. Should we...? Tamara nudges me to knock. But then all of a sudden, the large doors swing open violently, almost hitting us in the process.

A body comes flying towards us at breakneck speed but thankfully to our reflexes, we duck just in time.

"STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE AND NEVER COME BACK!" A voice roars with pure rage and hatred. Uhhhhh...

"Is it a bad time right now...?" Tamara whispers, looking incredulous at the person who landed quite roughly on the ground in front of the porch. I fully turn around to see that it's Keith. The guy looks quite disgruntled, and is that a black eye? He groans in pain on the ground. Tamara and I just look at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, it's you guys. Come on in." Michelle steps out, not sparing a glance at her childhood friend in the dirt.

"Uhhh..." Tamara says. "Okay..." Michelle nudges the both of us into the house. We're in the main entrance hall and set down our luggage. House elves apparate and begin taking our bags upstairs. We hear footsteps rushing up the porch steps.

"Wait! Michelle, I can explain!" Keith cries out desperately as we hear the front door open again. Michelle scoffs before going back to the entrance and slamming the door very hard at his face. A scream of pain erupts from outside.

"My freaking nose!"

Michelle just looks at us with an unreadable expression before breaking out into a serene smile. "Why don't you guys go into the living room? I'll be there in a minute." She says before heading off to the direction of the kitchen. One of her house elves trails behind her.

"Good job, Todd." I hear her murmuring quietly to the house elf.

"It's my pleasure, mistress."

Tamara and I go to the living room. Jennifer sits on the couch munching on her bag of miniature rice krispies like popcorn. "This has been my entertainment all summer. It's better than most movies and novels."

Tamara raises an eyebrow. What could have happened that would cause Michelle to treat Keith like how she would treat Lewis?

"What happened?" I ask curiously. Jennifer shrugs her shoulders and continues munching on her rice krispies.

"Looks like I'm not the only who hates him now." She replies nonchalantly. We all give each other a look. Whatever it is, it's got to be very big.

"How could you do that!?" A familiar voice screech, piercing my ear drums. Uh oh.

"I don't want to see his ugly, disgusting, revolting face anywhere near this place!" A gasp is heard from the triplet's oldest sister. "He is not! Keith is really hot!"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Michelle exclaims.

"You just called Keith ugly, that's why!" Melanie retorts.

I really wonder how Michelle and Milly are related to a person like that sometimes.

"Guys calm down..." A soft voice cuts in.

"CALM DOWN!" Both Michelle and Melanie shout at the top of their lungs. This is one of the few times I have seen that they're actually similar. Two of the triplets glare at each other.

"You annoy me so much!" Both of them snaps in unison.

"Stop copying me!" They both snarl at each other.

"If they're so concerned about that guy not being hot, they should just stick him into the oven and he'll be hot...and crispy." Jennifer snickers. "Though, he is nowhere close to being good as a rice krispy. Not even in his dreams."

"Why would he dream about being a good rice krispy?" Tamara asks, looking a little bit disturbed. Good question. I'm scared to know what Jennifer dreams of every night.

"Who wouldn't?" Jennifer blinks at us.

"Uhh...anyone that is normal?" I offer. Jennifer pouts and glares at me.

"Are you implying that I'm a weirdo?" She gives me a flat look. Then she brushes her longer bangs out of her eyes that had gotten dark circles. Even though she's sitting down, I can tell she had grown more. I wouldn't be surprised if she had been complaining all summer. I open my mouth to answer but get interrupted by a figure zooming by past us.

"Who threw the guy out of the door?" A childish voice asks, a little boy looking out one of the large windows.

"Stephen, say hi. Don't be rude." Jennifer scolds her little brother. Stephen turns toward us, blinking with an innocent expression. Those two really are alike. Unlike the ones that are still arguing in another room. I wonder if Garfield really had been visiting like he'd promised.

"Hi." He says before turning back to the window he was looking out from. Tamara blinks at him with a confused expression before brushing it off. I roll my eyes slightly at Jennifer's baby brother's behavior.

"How did he become this way..." Jennifer grumbles, chewing on her rice krispies irritatedly.

I see some blue boxes stacked up against the wall adorned with century old paintings. I peer at them closer. The boxes are covered in white and red stripes. A big giant title is on the boxes, reading 'SkyFlakes'.

"What's with the boxes?" I ask incredulous, pointing at the objects in question.

"Oh they're crackers that we got in Canada." Jennifer shrugs her shoulders.

"You went to Canada?" Tamara echoes.

"Yup. Nice place. Did you know that they're not actually a snowy country?" Jennifer asks excitedly.

"Well being a completely snow country is a stereotype. Most of Canada isn't covered in snow all the time. Maybe only the North." I reply.

"Oh!"

"What?" Tamara and I ask.

"Wait just a second." she replies before scrunching up the rice krispie bag and rushing upstairs. She comes back with three bottles in the shape of maple leafs. She hands me two and gives one to Tamara. "These are your souvenirs. You should really try it; it tastes great. I don't blame them for putting it on everything."

"I think that's another stereotype." says Tamara.

"Well it's great anyway so you should try some." Jennifer sits back down. She had gotten another bag of miniature rice krispies. Well I'm going to have another busy year making all those rice krispies. I should really teach her some day.

"Why do I get two?" I ask.

"Oh, one's mine. I was hoping you could experiment with it and somehow put it into the next batch of rice krispies you make."

"How am I supposed to do that?" I ask. Has anyone ever done this before? I've never heard of maple syrup rice krispies. I don't even think Canadians eat those either.

"You'll figure it out." She replies.

Then I hear a door opening. I doubt that it's Michelle or any of her sisters since I can still hear them arguing fiercely.

"Girls and, Stephen and Keith, we're home!" chimes. The shouting from the other room abruptly stops.

"Girls?" asks, confused.

"Hi mom and dad!" All of the triplets chirps as they run to their parents. The parents hug their daughters tightly and gives them loving looks.

"Hey," says noticing that one person was missing. "Where's Keith?"

"He had something to do." Michelle replies quickly.

"You made him have something to do! You literally threw him out!" Melanie yells.

"What's all this about?" their mom asks.

"Nothing, nothing at all." says Michelle giving a 'we'll talk later look' to Melanie.

"So why are you both home so early?" Milly inquires, changing the subject.

"We've decided that we're going to fill out the papers to adopt Jennifer and Stephen. They've become a family to us."

"Wait just a moment. That-that Mud-" Melanie is cut off by Milly. She pulls Milly's hand off her mouth. "...is going to be my sister! Are you out of your mind!?"

"No Melanie. We're perfectly sane." her father replies. "We've thought about it and have come to that decision. And that's _final_. Got it?"

Melanie looks just about ready to retaliate when she gets a look from both her parents.

"Fine...I'm just saying you're polluting the family tree..."

"Nonsense. Now let's go. The orphanage is a twenty minute drive. If we want to go to Diagon Alley to pick up your school supplies we need to get there as soon as possible."

Michelle's dad grabs the keys and we all walk out to the familiar car. Well this brings back memories.

* * *

We step out of the car. I look up to see a small little building. It's made of red bricks and has many windows. Probably one for each room. Near the top I can see one window that's been fixed with duct tape. Stephen's work I assume. It has a small porch at the front and the building looks really run down. When was the last time someone had stepped into this place? We follow Jennifer's lead and walk into the building. The inside looks exactly the same size you would think if not smaller. The walls are covered in two types of wallpaper; half of them are striped and half of them are floral. Most of it is falling off and I can see a part of the wall in the corner that's been plastered over. It covers up what probably used to be a big hole.

The lady at the desk has a tight grey bun on her head and is very skinny. She's wearing all black, a pencil skirt and a top. It looks like she has a permanent scowl etched on her face. "Oh it's you again." she mutters coldly. "I thought I'd gotten rid of you two summers ago."

"Well, _Joy_. It's nice to see you again." Jennifer's says, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "We still haven't filled out the papers."

"Well what _lucky_ people have decided to adopt you?" She glares, finally looking down to see Stephen. She frowns while Stephen just sticks his tongue out at her.

Then Michelle's parents walk in. The room goes silent like royalty had just walked in, or someone who was really rich which is the case. Her dad is wearing an black Armani suit with a striped tie and her mom wears clothes from a brand I can't even pronounce. Even if you didn't know the brands you could just tell those clothes are expensive.

Joy looks like she had just met the King and Queen of England. She quickly straightens her skirt and shakes their hand, plastering a fake smile on her face. "Nice to meet you. My name is Joy.

"Cut the act Joy," Jennifer mutters under her breath, still glaring at her. I wonder what had happened; though, judging from the teared up and tattered room, I guess they weren't the best kids in the orphanage.

"Are you sure you want to adopt these two? There are better options than these misfits." Says Joy. Her voice is oozing with fakeness.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Now can you hurry it up, we have a plane to catch to ummm... Canada." says quickly. Seems like they don't want to see her any more than we do.

"Eh?" Jennifer says to end the awkward silence that has somehow started.

We all give her weird looks.

"What?" She asks perplexed. "Canadian's add 'eh' at the end of all their sentences."

"Yeah we are, I want to go to visit Casa Loma again." say Michelle's dad, forgetting that he wasn't supposed to have already went. Michelle's mom grabs his hand and squeezes it tightly. Mr. Chang winces in pain and manages to muster "I mean uh...not again...Uh...I want to try some maple syrup."

Melanie finally decides to say something, probably giving the plan away. "What are you talking about? We just got back from a two month business trip in Canada last week."

"What are you talking about? We've never been there in our entire lives." Says Jennifer, winking at her.

"Why are you winking at me. Are you flirting with me because let me get this straight, I'm straight. You're being delusional. You Mud-" the rest of it gets muffled by Milly yet again.

"Okay, we need to have a talk." Says Michelle, a bit of annoyance in her eyes.

"About what? Now you're delusional. Get your hands off me." She says, struggling to get out of Michelle's and Milly's grasp.

"We'll be outside." Melanie gets dragged out of the orphanage.

"We'll fill out the papers. You girls should go get Jennifer and Stephen's stuff." Say Michelle's mom taking out a fancy pen, not unlike that pen Michelle gave to Keith for Christmas that one year.

"Okay, let's go." Says Jennifer, rushing up the stairs. She turns around half way. "Oh watch out for the third step. Stephen broke it last year."

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" Stephen whines.

"Oh Really? Oh right, it was a ghost." Jennifer remarks. "I'm not convinced and I've actually met a ghost."

We arrive at a door. The doorknob is taped on with duct tape and a thin piece of wood is nailed on near the bottom. Another hole? What does that guy do to this place?

She walks in and places her bag on the floor, beginning to stuff her things in the suitcase. I look around the room, its all teared up but posters cover most of the mess. Uh...Tamara notices as well.

"Uh...who's that and...why is he shirtless?" Asks Tamara as she points to one of the posters. He poses and leans against a dark blue wall. Bright white lights shine on him. The wall is covered in posters, most of them of one guy. She notices her mistake but just decides to tell us.

"You don't know them?! I'm offended. They're the best band in the world. They are practically sex gods." Says Jennifer, her face full of shock.

"Uh..." Is all I can manage to say. Who knew she would be obsessed with Thrn Chain. We both know who he is. Tamara had just asked for the sake of asking it. They're one of the most popular bands in the world. They play in both the Muggle and Wizarding but they're actually wizards. There are four members: Leon, Allistar, Darryn and Derek. The poster is of Leon, the lead singer and guitarist. He is the leader of the group. Almost everyone knows them whether they want to or not.

"You absolutely HAVE to listen to them. They're voices are like angels!" Jennifer docks her brand new iPod on a speaker dock and puts the music on at full blast. She jumps on the top of the bed, not caring that she still has her shoes on and dances wildly while jumping up and down.

I look down at Stephen had just walked in, dragging a sack of toys like he's Santa Claus on Christmas. I don't think he'll be giving them to anyone though. "Is this normal?" I ask curiously.

"Yup, for once, that hole in the ceiling wasn't caused by me." The patch of ceiling is plastered poorly, threatening to fall right on top of her. She doesn't seem to notice or care.

"Hey why aren't you dancing? This is one of their best songs! How can you not dance to it?"

"Uh...because we're not obsessed?" I answer simply.

"And people have different tastes?" Tamara adds.

"Not obsessed! Are you crazy!? How can you not be?"

Before we can answer, a new song plays. "Oh my god! I love this song!"

"Don't you love all their songs?" Asks Tamara, still looking around the room.

"What song don't you like?" I question.

"Umm...wait oh Ch-, no...wait Ha-, no..." She stutters.

"You love them all don't you?" Says Tamara.

"Yeah, they're just all so good!" She replies. "How can you hate any of them?"

"You don't even have one that you like a _bit_ less than the others?" I wonder aloud.

"Nope. Their just all so awesome!" She says as she jumps off the bed at the end of the song. The plaster on the ceiling falls as it had been planned.

Jennifer doesn't looked bothered. "I was tired of looking at the ceiling anyway. Can you help me take the posters off the wall?"

"Sure." Tamara and I reply. I begin to take down some posters, almost all revealing to be plastered up holes. How is it even possible to cause this much damage?

We finish packing up as Michelle's mom walks in. "We've finally finished filling out all the papers. Let's go, we still need to have lunch and get to Diagon Alley." She lowers her voice at that last part.

We walk down the stairs, avoiding that third step and make it back to the front desk.

Joy plasters on her fake smile again. "It was _so_ nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Chang. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." She shakes their hands with a firm grasp.

"Maybe." Michelle's dad replies though the expression on his face gives off that he wanted to get as far away from this place as possible. I won't be surprised if he gets a speeding ticket trying to drive away from this place.

Jennifer gives Joy one final glare while Stephen sticks his tongue out at her again. We all walk out together. The triplets are still outside yelling at each other. They settle down as we get out and we all get into the car. I wonder how Muggles feel when they see so many people coming out of one car. They must think we have one of those clown cars from the circus or something.

"Well she's such a joy, isn't she." Says Jennifer. She has a huge smile on her face. I guess she's happy that she never has to see her again.

"Yeah, I can see where she got her name." Replies Tamara.

"How did you live with her all this time?" asks Michele. "I would've bursted a long time ago. There would be _way_ more damage to the walls if I had to live there."

"Well it was either this or the streets. The streets seemed better at times but I doubt we would last long. Especially since Stephen eats so much." says Jennifer ruffling his hair.

"Stop it!" he whines.

"Nope." she says laughing.

We all laugh and talk for the rest of the ride. Not too much later, I notice that Michelle's dad had pulled at to a restaurant. The building looks _way_ better then the orphanage but isn't too fancy. Well that's good. I don't want to go to some fancy restaurant and be undressed. We all hop out of the car.

"I'm starving." Stephen announces, his stomach grumbling loudly

"When are you not?" I ask. He can't seem to come up with a reply.

"Come on then." says Michelle's dad. "Let's go eat. I agree with Stephen. I'm starved after filling out all those papers. It's time to celebrate!"

"Let's go!" Stephen says excitedly. "I hope they have ice cream!"

* * *

So did you like the first chapter! If you did please review what you like about it. If you didn't, what could we change. Anonymous review is on. As we didn't get any reviews for the last year in the series, we really hope to get some this year. As usual, the chapters will be posted each Friday.

See ya!

Subscribe and Review xD

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	2. Unicorns, The Dreamers and Grey Eyes

Hey everyone :) We're so happy we got two reviews recently as we haven't gotten many. This chapter is dedicated to MarauderonFire (review on Year 3: Epilogue) and OTPandDAHP (Review on last chapter). Thank you so much for your kind comments. We love getting reviews like yours.

MarauderonFire: Thanks for your comment :) There will definitely be lots more drama throughout this year. As to your question about the next generation, we think there won't be _too_ many mentions based on the time we chose. For example, when James Sirius Potter (Harry's son) joins Hogwarts, it will be the characters 7th year where we probably won't be seeing much of him. Since most do not have exact birth dates, we can't figure out if any of them are the same age. Since we don't think any of them are, they wouldn't be really major because it still revolves around the main characters. We don't have any plans to give them any major parts. We'll be trying to at least mention them briefly. Thanks again! (Sorry for the long reply)

OTPandDAHP: Thanks for taking your time to review xD So glad you like the series. There will be a lot more scenes like the trail mix one because of their never-ending bickering. Also, you're just going to have to wait and see about Brianie. We shouldn't ruin it for everyone. Thanks :D

Hope you enjoy!

Warning! OCs and Swearing

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. RICE KRISPIES AND SKY FLAKES AS WELL.**

* * *

_**Tamara's POV**_

WORST LUNCH EVER. Let's rewind for a second. It all started with Stephen calling a waiter a..._unicorn_.

After going to the orphanage, we had decided to go to one of those themed restaurants. The theme was fantasy. All the waiters were all dressed up as mythical creatures and some poor guy decided to dress up in a pink, sparkly unicorn costume. The guy also decided to take our order.

"What would you like to order today?"

"Your name's Maurice? I can't believe your mom actually named you that?" Says Jennifer, pointing at his name tag.

"The costume isn't mine. Mine is at the dry cleaners. Some kid spilled chocolate ice cream all over it. My name is Declan."

"Duckling?" Stephen wonders. Melanie snorts while the rest of us hide a laugh.

I hear him mumble under his breath. "These people better be good tippers..."

"Anyways." he puts on a smile. "What will you have today?"

"We'll have your lunch special." Says Michelle's Mom.

"Anything else?" The waiter asks, trying to smile. He probably hasn't had the best day and...it won't get any better. In fact...it's about to get worse.

The whole time, Stephen had been staring at the waiter with huge eyes. He's about to leave when the first event of the lunch visit happens.

"Hey, you're a bitch!" All of us freeze with a look of pure horror. Oh snap. What are we going to do!? The poor guy's jaw drop to the ground.

"Stephen!" Mrs. Chang scolds. "Where did you learn such language!?" Stephen blinks innocently like the nice, behaving kid he _isn't_.

"Who taught him this?" Mr. Chang glares at all of us. We just sit there, silent. We all look to Melanie.

"Hey! Don't all look at me. I'm not the one told him it meant unicorn. Ask his older sister, and I mean his real sister."

"Well, at least I didn't say it!" Jennifer glares.

"Quiet! All of you!" Yells Michelle's mom. "Apparently it was all just a misunderstanding." She turns to the waiter. "I'm very sorry sir. He didn't mean it." She's stuffs a bunch of pounds in his hand. He looks at it quickly and his face immediately changes.

"Thank you so much. It's no problem at all. Let me bring your order in." He walks away. While walking I notice he lifts it up to the light to check its realness. I hear a quiet 'Yes!' in the background. He skips away in his unicorn suit.

Soon our order arrives. We eat in silence until dessert comes. The waiter's day is about to get even worse.

"This is the wrong flavor! I wanted cookie dough! This is cookies and cream!" Whines Stephen practically alerting the whole restaurant.

"I'm sorry, let me change that for you." I can tell he had been trying to avoid rolling his eyes. He holds out his hands to take the bowl. Our orders included fries and Stephen had been eating them with his hands. The fries weren't particularly healthy either since they were pretty oily. Before we knew it, the bowl of ice cream slipped out of his hands and spilled all over the unicorn costume.

"You little son of a-...unicorn and that's putting it nicely. Now get out of this restaurant!" The waiter shouts. "You can pay the bill at the door." He adds.

"I can't believe he ruined lunch." Mumbles Melanie. Michelle, Natalie and I have already heard about that incident at McDonalds during Christmas so we aren't as surprised. Michelle's parents pay at the door and we exit the restaurant. I assume they had given a very large tip.

Playback finished. Now let's get back to the present. Mrs. Chang is giving Stephen a small lecture about manners and language while we begin to look through our list of school supplies which had just arrived this morning. The restaurant isn't too far from The Leaky Cauldron and we get there quickly. Probably to Stephen's relief as the lecture was getting long.

Mr. Chang taps the correct bricks on the wall at the back of the shop and the bricks move away to reveal Diagon Alley.

We split up to make the trip go faster. Michelle's parents and Stephen go to look for other things they need, Melanie and Milly go off on their own and the four of us just begin walking around, trying to decide which store to go in first.

"Oh my Merlin! I can't believe it!" Screams Michelle suddenly. We all turn and give her a weird look. She points at a poster plastered onto the wall.

_The World of The Dreamers book signing today. _

_Location: Flourish and Blotts_

_Time: 3:30-5:00 PM_

"We _have_ to go to this. Oh my Merlin, oh my Merlin!" She looks like she's about to hyperventilate.

"Don't tell me you're obsessed with something too." I turn to Natalie.

"No..."

I nod. "Thought so..."

We hear a familiar voice behind us.

"What's wrong with the snake, but then again, I shouldn't be surprised. She has a lot of things wrong about her." Says Lewis with a smirk. We turn to see him and Lilly. I see them holding hands. Lilly had owled me over the summer about her, I quote,_ most awesome, romantic_ _dates ever_.

"Speak for yourself." She glares.

After not seeing the duo for two entire months, I was able to pinpoint dramatic differences from then and now. Lewis' previous brown hair had faded into a dirty blonde from being in the sun (that is, judging from his new summer glow). His frame is more defined, and newborn muscles have developed on his arms. He had grown a couple centimetres in height, towering over the lighter blonde next to him.

Lilly had definitely changed without a doubt. Her long blonde hair is loose from her infamous braids. She looked like a mermaid with her much more tan complexion, which just in turn enhanced her already glowing blue-grey eyes. She naturally seems to emit some bright, happy air.

Michelle notices their hands. "Wait, you two are dating?"

"I've always thought you were stupid but I never thought you'd would be this stupid." Michelle scoffs and rolls her eyes at the Gryffindor before her. Great, more bickering. I thought they would've had enough bickering from last year. I really need to do something about this...

"You really piss me off, you pompous jerk." Michelle deadpans.

"Pompous? That would be you, snake." Lewis snorts. "I'm even surprised you even know what pompous means, considering that you have a brain that is the size of a thumb tack."

"You're calling me stupid? I bet my marks are higher than yours this time!" Michelle exclaims. Lewis smirks at what she's claimed.

"Ha. Yeah right. If you haven't beat me in the last few years, what makes you think last year is any better, thumbtack."

"Don't call me that, jerk!"

"Why not? Your brain is the size of a thumbtack and I can see you are still tiny as a thumb tack, thumbtack." Uh oh. Why of all things would you bring Michelle's height into this? I look at Michelle who is trembling in rage. Her face turns red with anger.

"_What did you just say, Zhou_?" She asks with a calm voice. Michelle looks like she's going to slit his throat.

"What? You're deaf now? I said-" Lewis gets interrupted by a tap on the shoulder by Lilly. She shakes her head at him. "We need to get our school supplies." She says softly.

I put my hand on Michelle's shoulder. "You need to calm down." I urge. Michelle glare at Lewis. "I'm not that short..." She mutters.

"Is there a problem here?" A security wizard in black inquires us.

"No, there isn't." Michelle says stiffly. The unknown wizard then walks off to help a student who had dropped all her books on the ground.

"I can't believe you're still arguing after slow dancing at your parents company gathering." Jennifer blurts. All of us turn to look at them.

"You slow danced with Lewis?" Asks Natalie surprised. She took the words right out of my mouth.

I glance questionably at Lewis, trying to get some much needed answers. His face is fixed into a look of distaste, and I can practically hear the obscene words he was inwardly grunting. Lilly on the other hand, looks just as confused as Natalie and I were, with -surprisingly- no trace of jealousy in sight.

Michelle just smacks Jennifer's arm instinctively. "Why did you say that!?" Jennifer doesn't answer, just instead runs the now wounded part of her arm.

"Well...?" She urges.

Jennifer shrugs nonchalantly. "What? It's a valid point! I mean, surely after getting _that_ close and personal you two would have become civil. It's clearly not the case though now is it? Oh- and do you by any chance still have that Rice Krispie that I gave you yesterday? I'm bloody starving right now it's not even funny."

Jennifer's other arm gets wounded. "Hey! Do you really have to punch that hard?"

"You deserved it." She mutters darkly. After witnessing three sets of confused eyes drilling holes at her, she gives a defeated sigh and thankfully begins to enlighten us.

Well apparently, after her long explanation, we found out her parent's and Lewis' parents are business partners. Her parents had a company gathering and he was invited along as a guest. When her parents found out they knew each other, they missed out on the details of how they bickered _all_ the time. Her parents demanded that she dance with him. Since it was one of those fancy parties where you had to dress up, all the songs that's were slow. 'End of story.' according to Michelle.

Awkward Silence.

"So..." I drag out.

"We'll be going now." Lewis states, probably to get out of the awkward situation. "Bye." He says in my direction. He glares one last time at Michelle before exiting the shop with Lilly under his arm. Michelle pulls out her brand new phone(since the last one was probably blown up) and checks the time.

"It's time! It's almost 3:20! We have to get to the bookstore now or we won't get a good spot in line." Michelle suddenly blurts out. "Let's go!"

Michelle practically drags Jennifer to the store, probably to convince her that The Dreamers are _way_ better than Thrn Chain. I wonder what her room is like... We just follow along.

"Seems like living with Jennifer is affecting Michelle. She's obsessed with Sky Flakes and she seems to have her own band obsession." Says Natalie.

"Seems like it. Wait...if that's Michelle..." I say, gesturing to Michelle who is currently fangirling as the band members walk in. "What would Jennifer be like if she met Thrn Chain?"

"I fear to find out."

I've heard of them before but not till Hogwarts. Unlike Thrn Chain, they're a wizard band. There are five guys: Ryder, Carter, Spencer, Zander and Asher. Together, They're 'The Dreamers'. I wonder if their names really all end in 'er'.

I look to the front; many fans line up in front of the to get their books signed. The book that's getting signed is one of those biography books that bands sometimes get published, We just stand at the back looking through some books we would need for class. Guess we should find Jennifer and Michelle's as well.

We ignore the crowds and screams from the back half of the store. We get all the books and head toward the cashier who isn't paying much attention to us and instead, has all her attention on the band. We finally pay.

"What are we going to do now?" Asks Natalie. "It doesn't look like they're going anywhere anytime soon." The crowd is so large we can't even see them anymore. Oh wait, I think I see them.

"Maybe we should just get all the supplies. No point staying in here and watching them." I reply.

"Yeah, they can just pay us back later. But how are we going to tell them?" She questions glancing at the crowd again.

"We can just go. They won't even notice we've left." I respond, not wanting to try to get through that crowd to get to Michelle and Jennifer. I don't think that would turn out well.

"Okay then, let's go."

* * *

We walk back into the bookstore. Without even going inside I can hear the loud music booming inside much too loudly than I thought a bookstore could bear. I'm somewhat surprised the building hasn't yet collapsed. I see Lewis and Lilly in the corner watching Michelle with amused looks on their faces. He notices Natalie and he gestures for us to come over.

"I'm so going to hold this against her." He smirks, sending me a coy smile that ensures me that he will be doing just that. Lilly just rolled her eyes at him, not getting that he wasn't joking, while Natalie on the other hand, didn't look surprised the slightest.

At that point, the music comes to a stop and a tall, muscular guy with a dark gelled mohawk stands up from his seat behind the crowded table and claps to gain everyone's attention. That alone was quickly taken after the dozens of teenage girls caught a glimpse of the (Michelle's words, not mine) Hottie at the front.

"Thank you all for coming and thank you for listening. We all had an amazing time meeting and talking to all of you, but I'm afraid the time has come to an end. Have a great evening! See ya!" One of the members, I assume the leader concludes. Then, the five guys walk into the back room of the shop.

We hear a bunch of screams and the crowd begins to file out of the store leaving it almost empty. Michelle and Jennifer walk over to us and Michelle stops short before narrowing her dark eyes into slits at a certain someone next to me.

"What's _he_ doing here?" She hisses, voice sounding anything but friendly.

Lewis' eyebrows just rise, seeming completely unfazed by the bitterness in her words. "Gee, thumbtack. Last time I checked this place is open to the public. Or have you forgotten that as well? Wait! Don't answer that. I already know the answer."

It scares me how bipolar Michelle can be sometimes. I swear, one second she is fawning over a couple guys with absolutely no care in the world and the next she is ready to kill.

Remind me never to get on her bad side.

Or allow her to hold a weapon when Lewis is within a five feet radius.

Keith now as well.

Man, I surprised she still hasn't yet killed us. Or at least tried to...then again she did punch Natalie that one time.

It was different though...right?

After an extensive period of time of just Michelle shooting daggers at Lewis, his face breaks into an amused smile. "You seriously have the hots for those guys don't you? Shame on you. What would your boyfriend Elliot think of this? Tsk. Tsk." Michelle chokes on her spit at that remark. Oh yeah that guy.

"Me?! With that guy!?" Michelle yelps. Lewis's smile widens in amusement.

"You seemed pretty close with that guy." He snickers.

"He was basically forcing himself onto me!" Michelle says defensively, crossing her arms.

"You didn't seem to mind." Lewis counters, clearly enjoying seeing Michelle fetting all mad and flustered. Feeling that his work was done, Lewis removes his arm from around Lilly's shoulders and instead grabs a hold her delicate hand. "Come on, little one. We need to get you a couple new books." And with that, the two retreat down an aisle of books with a smug smile still planted on Lewis' face. A blush creeps up Lilly's cheeks.

"That pig pisses me off." Michelle snarls, giving a death glare at the direction the couple went.

* * *

We are late. Again.

We all take a second to catch our breath after just making it onto the train with not even a second to spare. The three of us turn and give Jennifer identical accusing glares, clearly feeling the same pit of annoyance at the bottom of our stomachs. All Jennifer had in her stomach was a fresh batch of rice krispies, which might I add, she insisted Natalie make five minutes before we had to leave.

She is an interesting character, I'll give her that much.

Michelle's face is twisted together in a mixed look of aversion and one that promises that Jennifer would never see the end of it if we were forced into a cubicle with a certain someone again. The lone Hufflepuff among the four us should probably start planning her funeral sooner rather than later if Michelle's mood remains at it's negatives.

Sighing, Natalie walks to the quietest cubicle in hopes that it's unoccupied...which of course it isn't. After politely knocking and not having someone thrust the door open like any normal, alert person would, she pulls back the thin door and we find Aidan lounging comfortably against the window, cellphone in hand.

His head snaps upwards and his grey eyes land directly at us like a dart meeting it's bullseye. They weren't cold, but they certainly weren't friendly either. Natalie offers him a small smile. "Hey Aidan. All the other cubicles are taken, so do you mind if we sit with you?"

Aidan's stormy-grey orbs shift slowly between the three of us behind the Ravenclaw, as if trying to contemplate whether or not the option was a good one or bad. But, after a couple seconds worth of deep thought, his head of faded red-brown hair slowly bobs up and down. He nods and shifts from his spot as if he needed to make room for us.

Natalie gave him a grateful look and takes the seat next to him, still in caution to respect to personal space as Michelle, Jennifer and I take our own seats. Awkward silence fills the air in the train car. Oh gosh, how do we break the tension?

"...Nice weather we're having, huh?" Jennifer says, looking at Aidan. The redhead in mention slowly turns his head to the window beside him. It's pouring rain; how can you say it's nice weather? He turns back, looking at her with a weird look. I don't blame him...Jennifer looks outside too. Then she begins to laugh nervously.

"Haha...oops. Didn't look outside...my bad." She says with a sheepish smile. Aidan gives her a blank look before turning back to his phone. Michelle, Natalie and I let out a sigh at her antics.

Another blanket of silence fills the room to it's brim, and for a good ten minutes or so I just sat there with Luna nibbling on my finger affectionately as Aidan's eyes remain glued on the screen of his mobile. Jennifer on the other hand, didn't find the silence weird the slightest...hence why she is chomping down on the rice krispies Natalie made earlier as if she had not eaten in weeks. Natalie was next to Aidan, silently reading her book like the bookworm she is as Michelle plays around with her wand distractedly.

It was only after Jennifer had almost finished the entire bag full of marshmallow goodness when the stiffness lingering in the air starts to sink in. She grabs the last rice krispie from her, now deflated, bag and rips it open like all the others, tossing the wrapper messily as it topples and rolls down the wrapper pile next to her. She is about to sink her teeth into the treat like a vampire ready to suck blood out of it's victim when she stops herself last minute. After a short-lived thread of thought went through her mind, she instead stirs her arm towards Aidan. "You want it?"

Aidan slowly rose his head up and quirks an eyebrow at her, eyes darting between her profile and the treat in her hands that dentists would simply detest. He manages to continually pull off his infamous poker face as he just blinks at her questioningly, still not murmuring out a single syllable of speech.

Under normal circumstances, I would think the guy is a mute from all the talking he does. Which, if you didn't yet catch on, is none.

Jennifer nudges the rice krispie closer to him. "Well? I know you want it. It's literally calling your name. _Eat me Aidan. Eaaatttt Meeee. _Come on, put the poor thing out of it's misery. Can't you at least do that?"

The expression on Aidan's face proclaims that Jennifer has officially gone mental.

Quite frankly, I don't blame him.

Michelle awkwardly plants a hand on her wrist, gently pushing it away from Aidan's little bubble. "Jennifer, I don't think he wants it. At least not right now. Maybe you can ask him another time? Or not ever..." she whispers the last part to herself more than anyone. Jennifer pouts and shoves the snack back into it's bag as if she had just lost her appetite.

I never thought it were possible until now, in all honesty.

I could practically feel another silence starting to make it's way through to effectively fog up the cubicle (yet again), when the door was suddenly pried open. This catches attention of all five people, as we all glance over at the door and spot a familiar face.

His eyes pivot across the compartment, eyes smoothly drifting to a stop after landing on Natalie. His face relaxes and he lets out a sigh of relief. "Sorry for interrupting..." He drifts off after eyeing the fuming Jennifer at the corner. His shakes his dark head of hair, and quickly turns back to Natalie. "Hey, can you come with me for a second? It's kinda of an emergency."

Natalie cautiously nods, drifting her gaze between the rest of us hesitantly before getting up and leaving with her cousin.

Michelle turns to me with a questioning gaze. "Why is it that all the guys are now suddenly starting to look hot? Oh god. I dread to think what Collin must look like now."

I laugh. "You should be careful who you call hot. I mean, why would Zoey think if you started fancying her boyfriend? What would _Natalie _think?"

"She would most likely find it weird...and slightly disturbing." Michelle smiles. "Which is exactly why I said it when she is out of the room."

Jennifer's eyes widen. "Wait...if you think all the guys this year got hotter...does that mean you think Aidan got hotter too?"

Aidan glances up expectantly after hearing his name, shooting a look towards the Hufflepuff that reminds her that he is indeed in the cubicle with us. Jennifer being Jennifer, didn't seem affected the slightest.

Typical.

Michelle on the other hand...that is a whole entire story in it of itself. She was just about to respond to her wonder when Jennifer's eyes, if possible, grows even bigger.

One second she was sitting across from me lazily and the next she is leant over Aidan, two fingers prying open his lids to reveal his smoky grey irises. She blinks at them. "Holy crap...your eyes...I swear I've-"

Before she was able to finish her sentence, Aidan roughly pushes her arm away from him, looking more than unhappy to have his personal space invaded by someone who is a mere alien to him. After shooting her a look, he settled back down and returned his attention to his phone. He was only given a couple moments of peace before we were interrupted. Again.

This time it wasn't Joey, or Natalie for that matter. It was Keith. From beside me, an angry aura overwhelms me. It's not hard to know who it came from.

"Oh, Michelle-" Keith starts.

"Get. Out." Michelle grits her teeth and clenching her hands into fists. Aidan looks up and raises an eyebrow. I can't blame him especially since the three of them are all in the same house. Michelle and Keith were pretty close in the first place. Michelle's old feelings for Keith were pretty obvious. A person needs to be blind and deaf for them not to see that.

"But-" He tries again.

"Leave or your parents will never have grandchildren." She hisses at him with murder in her eyes. Keith winces at the threat. To tell you the truth, not even to Lewis I have ever seen her act this hostile. I wonder what they talked about back at Michelle's house for them to turn out like that.

"Well?" Michelle barks. "Leave!" Keith opens his mouth to speak but thinks for a moment before closing his mouth. He turns to look at her in the eyes with pure regret and sadness. Michelle's eyes softens at the sight but she turns away to look out at the window. Keith stares at her for a few moments before shaking his head sadly. Then Keith shuffles out of the compartment. Wow the poor guy really seems to have taken their fight to heart, as much it did to Michelle. I wonder how long this will last...

* * *

Did ya like it? Hope you all review since we want to see how we're doing.

Subscribe and Review xD

Bye!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	3. Triwizard, Crups and Hagrid

Hey everyone! One more month till summer break comes! We'll be able to write so much more :D Also, we're happy to see we got some alerts and a review. Hope you keep it up! So this chapter is dedicated to for putting all four stories on story alert and a Guest who is not named but you know who you are.

Guest: We're happy you like it. It means a lot to us. We plan to make all 7 years and we probably will unless something happens. Some things are already planned for future years but not completely. We hope to plan some more during the summer break. Hope you continue reading!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE DO NOT OWN RICE KRISPIES AND ALSO DO NOT OWN IPODS. **

* * *

_**Jennifer's POV**_

Michelle remains silent for a couple of minutes after his departure. I could have been fooled easily if someone were to inform me she were replaced by a statue of some sort judging by how stiff she became. It scares me whenever she does that.

It wasn't long later when the door opens once again. Aidan's face morphs into a look of annoyance. Seeing how he is kind of anti-social...It must be quite irritating. The first head to shoot up is Michelle's, probably assuming it was a certain someone again. It wasn't Keith this time though. It was Brian.

He opens his mouth to say something but is beaten to it when I hear a small feminine voice sound.

"Excuse me." Natalie's voice quips behind him. Brian shifts slightly from his position at the door, allowing Natalie to quickly slip past him and gain access to her former spot. Much to my dismay, the two didn't exchange more than a look at each other. Natalie for the most part has her head ducked downwards, avoiding all eye contact whatsoever.

Gee, I wonder why.

Being the big person that I am, I decide to be the brave soul and be the first to speak up seeing Aidan and Natalie are clearly in no position to say anything. Tamara and Michelle were currently engaged in a conversation that ended up becoming incredibly short-loved. "Hey Brian." I greet openly.

He turns to me and gives me a friendly smile. "Hey. Long time no see, huh?"

I nod, taking in his new appearance. What really caught my attention was the lack of his usual glasses on the perch of his nose. I lean an inch closer to look at him clearly. Are those contact lenses? I lean back into my seat. He seems to have grown taller and his hair has gotten shorter. I bet he had just cutted it recently for the upcoming school year.

"So..." I wiggle my eyebrows. "What brings you here? Hoping to talk to a certain Ravenclaw or something?"

The guy just merely blinks at me. Gosh I wasn't used to seeing this guy without his infamous glasses perched on his nose. It is weird. "Er, not exactly. Besides, I'm pretty sure Irene is sitting with some of her friends right now."

I roll my eyes at his response. "Whatever, think what you want lover boy. No, but seriously what do you want?" The words sound harsh but I assure you that it wasn't the case.

His eyes widen. "Oh, right." He reaches in his pocket and retrieves a piece of folded paper. "Here." He passes the note to Aidan.

"What? You're exchanging love notes now? Are you cheating on our little Natalie? If you are, I swear I'm gonna punch your face in and you should be terrified of what Michelle could do to you with Tamara." I threaten, narrowing my eyes at him.

Brian didn't even flinch a muscle, he just merely stares back at her with a steady gaze glued on his face. When he didn't say anything afterwards, I started to really panic. He raises his eyebrow at me calmly. "Are you done now?"

I don't know what to say to that. I open my mouth to answer whatever came up first as a response but nothing comes out. Brian just nods. "Good." He turns his attention back to Aidan and gives him an expression that I couldn't recognize. Without needing verbal words to express an inquiry, the redhead just nods back at him.

What the heck just happen?

I dart my eyes between the two guys like I was watching an intense tennis match, trying to figure out what unspoken conversation the two had just shared a few seconds ago. As always, nothing came to me.

Brian flickers his eyes through all of us with a fleeting goodbye before sending Natalie a lingering glance and departing our compartment.

I've never been so confused in my life. I glance at Natalie hoping she would provide me with some much needed answers. She gives me a confused look in return. "Why are you looking at me? Does it look like I know what's going on?"

I leant closer to Natalie and Aidan's side of the cubicle. "Did Brian and Aidan hook up over the summer or something? I wasn't aware the two were gay..."

"Um, I'm pretty sure they aren't." Natalie shifts in her seat uncomfortably. "Can we change the subject now?"

I turn away from her and look at Aidan. "Please tell me you're not after Brianie or something...I mean...I don't care if you're gay...just as long as you don't go after Brian. He's taken."

"But...he broke up with Anna though." Natalie squeaks unhelpfully. I nod. Natalie blinks. "Doesn't that technically mean he's not taken?"

I smirk at her. "You keep telling yourself that, Nattie."

Natalie just grimaces. "If you're interested in his relationship status why don't _you _date him?" I choke on my own saliva.

Almost right after, I find myself grinning at her. "If I do it...would you be jealous?"

Natalie didn't say anything, but instead turns back to the book she had been reading earlier with a distasteful look on her face.

Yeah, I thought so.

* * *

We step off the train leaving all of our bags and luggage behind. As usual, we hear the familiar 'Firs'-years over here' from Hagrid. The four of us find a horseless carriage. I wonder what spell they use to enchant these thing. Pretty sure it's not simple.

"Hey, what pulls these carriages," I ask to no one in particular.

"I don't know." replies Michelle. "I've always assumed it's been enchanted. You can do a lot of things with magic.

"Yeah, I've thought the same." I say "There are flying cars so why can't there be horseless carriages?"

"I guess they use some sort of movement charm. Maybe it isn't even pulled." Tamara adds.

"What do you think Natalie?" I ask. Natalie looks to the ground in thought. Wow she's really thinking it through. We wait for a reply but it doesn't come. I wave a hand in front of her face. "Hello?"

She snaps out of her trance. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"So what spell do you think this carriage is enchanted by?" I repeat.

"Thestrals." She answers with one word.

"What spell is that? It doesn't sound like latin." Michelle questions.

"It's not a spell." she replies in a dead tone, "It's what pulls the carriages."

"So something pulls it? Then wouldn't that mean their invisible." I wonder aloud.

"They're invisible to you." She replies. Why does it seem like she doesn't want to talk to us. What did we do? I didn't annoy her _that_ much on the train.

"What do you mean?" Tamara says noticing Natalie wasn't in the mood to talk either.

"The three of you can't see it and I can."

"Why? Can only Ravenclaw's see it or something?" Probably not the answer. I doubt there's a species of animal that can only be seen by them. I'm just stumped. How is that possible?

"People can only see it if they've saw someone die." Her voice holds no expression whatsoever. Wait only if you've saw someone die? Oh...no wonder...It's probably not the happiest thing to think about. She saw someone die. It can't exactly be a good memory. I glance at Michelle and Tamara and we agree not to push it any further. I decide to change the subject. "So, are you excited for classes?"

* * *

We separate and walk to our own tables. I'm greeted by a cheerful Bianca. Her braids are still the same but have clearly grown longer over the last two months of vacation. Her water blue eyes shine as she makes her way to the seat beside me. Her freckles look like normal, sprinkled across her face from her cheeks across her nose. Bianca looked like she didn't grow a bit either just like Michelle.

"Good evening Students. I hope all of your holidays have been good and that you are all well rested and ready to learn." Says Dumbledore. "Before you begin to eat I have a couple of announcements to make, one that will be quite exciting. First off though, after some security alterations to the school, we have decided that we'll be dropping curfew back to its original time. All the rules will be back to normal but remember to follow the rules that are still in place. If you have any questions, you may ask the prefects and the head boy and girl of your respective houses..." I tune the rest of it out. The rest can't be important anyway. He does the same speech year after year.

I plug my headphones into my iPod and put them in my ears. My favourite song comes on, well one of them anyway. I just sit there, watching Dumbledore talk. He face remains serious but brightens as I near the end of the song. It's probably nothing. I search through my 'what to play in class' playlist. I finally decide and it begins to play. I just can't stop listening to this song. I can't believe Tamara, Natalie and Michelle don't like them. They're so AWESOME! I wonder why Michelle likes The Dreamers. Thrn Chain is SO much better. Wait...what kind of music do Tamara and Natalie listen to then...? I know they listen to music but I don't know what. Need to steal their iPods, wait no _borrow_ them sometime.

Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. Looks like his long-lasting speech is over.

"I can't believe the Triwizard Tournament is going to be at our school. I'm so excited. The tasks are going to be so epic! Who do you think will enter the competi-" I cut Bianca off.

"Wait just a second. What are you talking about...? Triwizard? Tasks? Competition?" I question. What in the world is she talking about? Is there something wrong with the pudding?

"Listening to Thrn Chain?" She replies.

"Of course! They're the BEST BAND IN THE WORLD!" People begin to stare but I just ignore them.

"Meh. They're not that great." Bianca shrugs her shoulders. My jaw drops to the ground. How can she say that!? They're the best in the whole entire freaking world! "They are the most awesome band in the world, Bianca!"

"I don't think so." Bianca says nonchalantly.

"I'll make you like them eventually..." I glare. I turn to spoon some more food. "I swear on my cat's lasagna."

"Never really liked them in the first place. And what the heck do you mean by your cat's lasagna? Cats can't eat lasagna." Bianca shakes her head at me.

"Oh trust me, he does." I say, remembering my Godfather's shopping list. If you'd only just seen it Bianca.

"Whatever, still don't like them. I get headaches listening to them." She says as if it's not a big deal.

"A headache!? You're kidding me right? They're music is probably good enough to heal diseases! How could you get a headache by listening to the absolute most best band in the world!?

"Who's the best band in the world?" I hear a somewhat familiar voice say. I turn to see Collin. My eyes unconsciously widen a bit. His brown hair has gotten more shaggier than before. His jawline has gotten sharper and he looks like he had lost some weight over the summer. His light brown eyes are still the same though. Compared to the first time I met him, he's gotten a lot hotter if you ask me.

"Thrn Chain! They're so awesome!" I smile. I can't believe no one else likes them. There's basically no one I can talk to about them. I need to secretly download their songs onto their phones/ipods. Ooh, I could also change their wallpapers and ringtones! I will make someone like them! I don't care if I have to personally break into their house or dorm room and post pictures all over their walls. I smile at the thought. A hand suddenly waves in front of my face.

"Hello!? Is anyone in there?" He asks as he looks to Bianca. "Is she always like this?"

"Yup, probably imagining their wedding or something." She laughs.

"Hey!" I suddenly burst out. I don't think that...well not all the time...just in my dreams. Hey dreams come true. I can always hope right?

"So now you talk. Finally back in the present?" Collin says as he spoons a bite of cake into his mouth. It's dessert time? I look across the room to see that the tables had been filled with sweets and desserts that would make anyone's mouth water. I take a few things as I decide to change the subject. There's no point talking to them about Thrn Chain for now. They just wouldn't understand.

"So what's the Triwizard Tournament?" I question, hoping it would distract them.

"It's a competition held by the three wizarding schools in Europe. This year it will be held here and will be in groups of four." She begins to say.

"Cool! Maybe I should join with Natalie, Tamara and Michelle." I say excitedly. "What's the prize?"

"4000 galleons and 'eternal glory'." replies Collin as he finishes off his plate. "Shouldn't you know this? Weren't you listening?"

"Yeah, listening to Thrn Chain." Bianca replies for me.

"Anyways...I'm in! We're do we sign up?" I practically shout. Image all the things I could do with that money. I could get FRONT-ROW tickets to Thrn Chain. All the people in my online fan club are going to be _SO_ jealous!

"You can't." Bianca replies simply.

"What do you mean _can't_?" I say disappointed. Guess they're not going to be jealous...not even close...They're probably still laughing about the seat I got during the summer. I wasn't at the very back but they were much closer.

"It's seventh-years only. The competition is too dangerous. A lot of people have been killed in this competition." Bianca states.

"It can't be that bad can it?"

"I heard that there was a task that involved a dragon the last time is was hosted here. Think you had steal something from it." Collin says.

Well nevermind. Maybe the tournament wouldn't be the best way to get money. Sigh...back to having nothing... "Well guess I can't force my way in. We probably wouldn't have much of a chance anyway. There's no way we could win against seventh-years."

"Well yeah, they've had a lot more experience." Bianca observes.

"Harry Potter did it." says Collin. "Apparently that year there was 2 Champions from Hogwarts. The Goblet of Fire spit out two names."

"The Goblet of Fire?" What kind of cup is that? You'd burn trying to drink from it.

"It chooses the Champions from each school. It's enchanted or something. You don't drink from it." Oops, did I say that outloud?

Before I can say more, a prefect walks up to the front of our table and asks for our attention. His hair is an unnatural shade of turquoise. He still wears his Hogwarts uniform. I'm surprised he hasn't done anything to make it more colourful judging by the colour of his hair. Wouldn't imagine him as Prefect either. Oh well, I don't know him very well. I've only seen him around the common room. I think his name is Ted or maybe Teddy. Don't really remember.

"It's time to go back to the Dormitory. You all have classes tomorrow and should get some rest. You're timetables will be given to you tomorrow as well. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. Hope to see you around!." At that, everyone stands up and begin to file out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Finally! The first day is over! I just want to rush into our dormitory and bury myself under the sheets for a few months. We already have so much homework...I'm starting to think I didn't get enough parchment at Diagon Alley.

"How much homework do you have?" I ask Michelle who had just come out of Potion's class with me. Professor Snabe thought a first day of school essay was a good idea.

"Um, that essay in Potions, read some pages in Charms and Transfiguration and write about your favourite wizarding event in History of Magic."

"I have even more than that." I sigh. I hear a whimpering sound.

"Is it that bad?" asks Michelle thinking it was me.

"No wait, listen." We hear it again but more clearly. People bump into us as we stand there, blocking people trying to get places so we step aside.

"What is it?" questions Michelle.

"I don't know." I reply as I hear it again. I begin to walk in the direction of the sound and look around a corner. I look down to see a small whimpering Jack Russell Terrier. "Awwww, it's so cute."

Michelle leans down to get a closer look. "Awww...the poor thing. I wonder what happened."

I pick it up and a forked tail swings up from underneath it. I almost drop the puppy in surprise.

"It's tail!" I scream. I hear two sets of footsteps rush over.

"What happened?" I hear Natalie's voice say. I guess she and Tamara must have been looking for us. I turn to show them the puppy with the forked tail. It's has an innocent look on it's face and puppy-dog eyes. It just looks so cute! I put it down gently and it whimpers again.

"What happened to it?" asks Tamara as she looks at the puppy closely.

"I really don't know. We just heard it whimpering and found it in the corner."

"Maybe it's injured." suggests Michelle. At that, I bend down again to look for something that might have been hurting it. As I look at one of its paws I see a large thorn stuck in it's paw. By the looks of it, it got pushed in really deep.

"What do we do?" I ask.

"We should take it to Hagrid." Michelle offers.

"Okay, let's go!"

We walk out the front door. The little puppy whimpers and snuggles into my chest.

"Hey isn't that a crup?" Michelle remembers, peering at the puppy in my arms closer. A crup?

"A what?" I blink at her.

"A crup, it's a type of wizard dog. It looks like the dogs Muggles have but has that forked tail. It's supposed to be removed if you were to keep it as a pet though. They're very loyal to wizards but hate Muggles."

"It doesn't seem to hate me." I observe.

"Well, you're still a witch even if you're a Muggle-born. Also, I think it might be in a bit too much pain to care." says Tamara as we walk up the path. His house is completely made out of wood and has a small garden out near the front. It has the feeling of a cozy little cottage and is only made to fit one person. Well maybe two since he's a half-giant. The chimney is smoking and I can see lights in the windows. I guess he's home. That's good. We knock on the front door.

"Hello, What're you four doin' here?" Hagrid says as he notices the puppy in my arms. His face changes into a look of worry. "What happened teh this poor thing?"

"There's a thorn in it's paw." I answer as I hand the puppy to him. He takes one look at the paw and begins to rummage through a few drawers. I take this chance to look around. Even though we were in his class we didn't get much of a chance to look inside. There's a large bed in the corner with an old quilted sheet and a table in the middle of the room. Dried meats and plants hang from the ceilings and the fireplace is burning brightly, a pot of some sort is sitting on the fire. Familiar equipment is thrown around somewhat neatly.. I wonder what we're going to learn this year.

At that, he finishes searching and begins to treat the puppy. I hear it's little whimpers as he works. I feel so bad for it.

"Yer four excited ter watch the Triwizard Tournament?" Hagrid asks to make conversation.

"Kind of, it'd probably be kind of interesting I guess but there's probably some things I wouldn't want to watch." Natalie answers.

"Well 's kind o' useless. What's the point in putting people in danger o' losing yeh lives. There's no 'eternal glory'. People will eventually forget. Some people have even forgotten Harry Potter's Triwizard Tournament."

"Weren't there two Champions that year?" I ask remembering my conversation with Collin and Bianca.

"Yes, yeh've heard eh? Cedric Diggory an' Harry Potter. I didn' know Cedric ter well but I could tell he was a good boy. He didn' deserve ter die." Hagrid says solemnly.

"S-Someone died?" I stutter. I didn't think Bianca was serious.

"Yeh," he replies. "It was Voldemort. He planned the whole thin', made someone put Harry Potter's name inter the goblet. I hear the Triwizard Cup was made inter a portkey. Cedric touched it as well and he was taken with 'em. He was killed when he got there." Hagrid sees the scared looks on our faces.

"Don' worry. It's not goin' ter happen again. Voldemort is long gon' and dead. Most of his followers have gone to that terrible place, Azkaban." He shudders as if thinking of a memory. He notices our expressions still haven't changed. The same thoughts probably linger on all our minds. How can we be sure there's no more trouble? Just look at the last few years we've had. We've battled creatures I thought were just fairy tales and had to duel many Death Eaters, barely escaping with our lives. Just last year we were kidnapped and almost blown up. We look at each other, mentally agreeing to keep it to ourselves.

I change the subject. "So what was Harry Potter's Triwizard Tournament like? What were the tasks?"

"His firs' task was teh get pass a dragon. He had teh get an egg from it's nest tha' had a clue for the second task." He begins to explain. My eyes widen. Dragons!? Maybe I should believe Collin more often. His sources were right.

"Yeh, dragons. They probably won' be used again. They like teh change it ev'ry year." Hagrid looks a bit disappointed. Why would he be disappointed about something like that?! Isn't that a good thing? "

"What was the clue?" Michelle asks curiously.

"I dunno. No one told me. It had something teh do with water. The task was in The Black Lake." That piece of information gives me a weird feeling in my gut. I usually get this feeling if something major or bad is happening and most of the time it's right.

"What did they have to do exactly?" Natalie questions.

"Oh, they had teh find somethin' at the bottom o' the lake. It was they're friends. Harry had teh get his friend Ron."

"Wasn't he in the golden trio?" Tamara inquires.

"Yeah, Hermione too. She was saved by the Durmstrang Champion, Viktor Krum, I think his name was. But, of course, they were never in any real danger."

"He was one of the best players on the Bulgarian team." Michelle states. "One of the few people who could perform the Wronski Feint."

"Oh yeah," I say, remembering reading something about it. "That move is really hard. You have to charge at the ground really fast and turn up at the last minute."

"Yeh, think it was 'im." Hagrid responds. "Dunno much 'bout Quidditch."

"What was the third task?" If the first task was dragons and the second was swimming in the lake full of creatures, I wonder what the third task would be...

"A maze. At the end o' it was the Triwizard Cup. The firs' one ter touch it won. Cedric an' Harry touched it together an' it was a trap. It was a tie but yeh know, Cedric coudn' claim his prize."

"That's so sad..." I can't believe it. He just wanted to enter the competition to probably prove himself and he was killed just because he was in the way. I'm so glad Voldemort is dead.

"It is, even fer Harry. After that, thing's got worse." He looks sad. Well, probably most people would be sad thinking back to such bad history. Even I can't feel happy hearing him talk about it.

"All better!" Hagrid announces as he bandages up the paw. The puppy looks much happier and begins to lick his face.

"Stop tha'," he laughs. Well, at least we've changed the topic to something else that would lighten up the mood. "I'll keep it here. Didn' get it's tail cut off in time so it can' be a pet. We'll decide what ter do with 'im when he's better." He looks to a clock on the wall.

"Look's like it's time for dinner. Let's go before we're late. I'm sure yeh're hungry by now." He puts the Crup down on his large bed and it falls asleep almost instantly.

"You read my mind." I laugh. I open the door and we all head to dinner. I hope there are rice krispies for dessert today.

* * *

Did you like it? I hope we did okay job at writing the Hagrid dialogue. We had a lot of trouble with it. Leave a review. Anyone can review. Just a warning. We may have to go on hiatus soon. Sorry, but June is full of assignments, tests and exams making it very hard to write have the time to write. If we continued writing it might be sloppy and bad and we don't want to do that. Hope you understand. Thanks for reading!

Subscribe and Review xD

Bye!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	4. Projects, Arguments and Persuasion

Hi everyone. Posting it much earlier today though not sure if you'd notice. Anyway, we're glad to see some more alerts from people. No reviews but glad to see people plan to continue reading. This chapter is dedicated to SwordSpirit168 for putting us as one of their favourite authors and on author alert. Also TheOCWriter for also putting us as a favourite author and favouriting Year 1. Thanks so much for your support! Anyway, people who seem to enjoy bickering may like this chapter. Hope you enjoy!

Warning! OCs and Swearing

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. ALSO WE DISCLAIM 'NEVER SAY NEVER' BY JUSTIN BIEBER. (WE ARE NOT FANS OR HATERS OF HIM. WE ARE ALL NEUTRAL). AS USUAL WE DO NOT OWN RICE KRISPIES EITHER.**

* * *

_**Michelle's POV**_

Our ghost History of Magic professor walks to the front of the room as students begin to settle down in their seats. I pull out my essay on our favourite event in wizarding history and place it on his desk before I sit down next to Tamara. It took me forever to write it! I swear, he wants to ruin our lives. Maybe because he's no longer alive...

Before I get the chance to say anything to Tamara, Professor Binns begins to talk in his usual expressionless voice. "Today, we'll be continuing our lesson on the Second Wizarding War. Open your textbooks to page 125 and we'll begin." People shuffle their books and pieces of parchment around and when it stops, he begins his long lecture. "Albus Dumbledore was headmaster of this..." I don't hear anything else.

I love learning about the Second Wizarding War but the way he teaches it makes me absolutely hate it. He just keeps going on and on, without stopping and expects us to take notes. He doesn't stop for a breath like normal people; guess it's because he no longer needs to breathe. I look around the room to see many people aren't paying attention either. People play around with their wands, levitating things or causing things to move on their own. Basically, no one pays attention. I'm literally going to fall asleep soon. I've been so tired doing all these assignments and I'm not even done them all! There's still my charms and transfiguration essay to do and I just got a star chart I had to fill out last period. Why is there so much homework already?! It's still September! I fear seventh-year...

I hear Professor Binns endless ramble come to a stop. Finally! I hear a few sighs of relief behind me. I look to the clock to see that class is almost over. Please don't give us any homework!

"During the next month, you will be doing a project on someone who played an important role in the war. This will be done in partners." I said please...well at least it's in partners. I look to Tamara and she nods. Everyone looks to their friends, sending each other signs of mental agreement. "_I_ will be choosing them." He adds when he sees everyone picking their partners. Everyone groans. Sigh...hopefully I don't get paired up with someone who won't do any work. And...definitely not _him_...

"Helda Cambridge with Adrian Hemsworth, Melanie Chang with Milly Chang..." Lucky them...why do I have a feeling I'm going to paired up with the worst partner there is.

"Michelle Chang and...hmmm...". Just spit it out! This is killing me.

"Lewis Zhou." Time freezes. I freeze up instantly after his name is spoken. HIM!? THAT PIG-HEADED IMBECILE OF A JERK!? My jaw drops to my desk and eyes widen in horror. Snickers and murmurs spread across the room. I glare at each and every one of my classmates. That jerk is stiff as a board with his face all scrunched up cutely...wait did I just think that!? I mentally slap myself a dozen times at that thought.

"I refuse!" I declare to the ghost, crossing my arms with a defiant look.

"These partners are final. They are not changing unless you have a really good reason." He replies in a monotone voice.

"We hate each other. Is that to your liking Professor?" The jerk counters.

"That's not a reason. Maybe you'll learn to like each other through this exercise."

"Are you kidding me? That will never ever happen!"

"Never say never..." A person sings from the back of the classroom. I turn around to glare at the person.

"Ha! Dude, you like Justin Bieber?" A guy punches his friend in the shoulder laughing.

The guy who sang rolls his eyes. "Be more mature will ya?" He retorts punching his friend back in the arm hard. At that everyone decides to start talking, forgetting Professor Binns was in the middle of talking.

"Stop talking or you will all have detention!" he yells. Yells, he actually raised his voice...That's a first. Now, Ms. Chang, unless you come up with a better reason, you will be partnered up with Mr. Zhou." I try to come up with something to say but nothing comes out of my mouth.

"Good now, R-" I don't listen to anything he says. I don't even know who Tamara gets paired up with. Why? Why does this always happen to me? Did I offend Merlin in a way so bad that I get paired up with him for a project like this one? I thought that date and what happened last year was already torture enough? This year is already starting off badly. I mean with that despicable swine who murdered my cousin, Daniella. I will absolutely never forgive him.

I don't notice class is over till Tamara taps me on the shoulder. She gives me a sympathetic look. As we leave, Professor Binns reminds us that we have to meet up with our partners outside of class to choose the person we want to do the project on. Why must you destroy my life!? Just because yours is over doesn't mean you have to end mine!

I walk out of the classroom without even looking at the pig. I'm about to say something to Tamara when she stops me. "Don't rant to me, haven't you done enough of that in your head?"

"How do you know I was ranting in my head?" I question. Is it really that obvious?

"Your expression showed everything and anyway, is it really that bad?" She asks.

"Yes! It's terrible. I can't stand him. This is probably worth half of our History of Magic mark! How do you expect me to do a project with _him_?!"

"Maybe, you'll learn to like him or at least be civil. Don't you think this has gone far enough? You've been arguing for years." She has got to be out of her mind.

"It's not my fault he annoys me so much. Plus, he thinks I'm evil or something." I counter.

"Well he is a bit prejudiced but if he dropped it couldn't you be friends?" She says with hope on her face. Does she really want us to stop arguing that badly? Well, guess it's kind of hard since we're both her friends...Dang it, she's making me feel guilty.

"We'll _never_ be friends. You know that."

"Could you at least be civil? Just stop arguing and bickering all the time." She pleads.

"Doubt it's going to happen." I respond. There's basically no chance I would ever be friends with him. He's just so annoying.

"Maybe?" She asks.

"Less than that." I reply. I hear her sigh as we reach the place where we split up.

"Bye! Think about it okay?" she says.

"Don't think it will happen." I reply as I turn in the other direction.

* * *

"We're doing Severus Snape." I announce as I sit across him at a table in the library.

"Who says you get to decide?" the pig retorts. "I want to do Albus Dumbledore."

"There's a lot more to write about for Snape." I say calmly. I did say I'd try.

"Ha. Are you kidding me? Dumbledore was headmaster of Hogwarts. How can there not be more?"

"He was too!"

"Yeah, but he was evil."

"He was undercover."

"Well he killed Dumbledore."

"People say he was told to by him."

"Dumbledore has an Order of Merlin First Class."

"Snape played an important part in the war. Without him everything would be a mess."

"So did Dumbledore. He did so much he has his own biography!"

"Snape does too!"

"I bet Dumbledore's has more pages!"

"More pages doesn't mean more information! All of them could be pictures!"

"Pictures are worth a thousand words! Haven't you heard of that saying, thumb tack?"

I basically explode. I'm just about ready to punch him in the face but the pig is saved by Madam Pince. "You two need to leave now. You're disturbing the other people."

"Sorry..." I mumble. We both walk out of the library and begin arguing as soon as we get out.

"This is just great! You got us kicked out of the library. Thanks a lot." Lewis shouts.

"My fault?! How is it my fault? You're the one who wouldn't just do Snape." I snap.

"Well I don't want to do him! I'm not surprised you want to do a Slytherin."

"Well I'm not surprised you want to do a Gryffindor!"

"Stop it you two!" A voice snaps at us. We both whip around in the direction of the voice. I gulp. It's Professor McGonagall. Oh snap...She has a very stern face laced with annoyance. The head of Gryffindor has her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I see that you two are up to your usual antics." Professor McGonagall comments with a not very amused tone in her voice. I lower my gaze to the floor. The professor is very intimidating when she wants to be. To be honest, she has my respect. I mean, she has been teaching here at Hogwarts for a long time and is really sincere about helping her students although Professor McGonagall can be a bit strict. She is fair though.

"You two can't seem to get along. Ms. Chang and Mr. Zhou, both of you are far worse than Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley when they attended Hogwarts." I can feel her eyes on me and the imbecile beside me, studying us intently. Weasley? Malfoy? I blink. Does she mean _the_ Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy? From what I heard from my parents, those two are close friends at the Ministry. Of course they're not as close as Ron and Harry Potter is but still close.

"Ms. Chang ?" I snap out of my stupor.

"Yes Professor McGonagall?" I ask nervously. She gives me a stern look and puts her hands on her hips.

"Just try to get along with Mr. Zhou. Now go before I take away house points from both of you." She says before walking away.

"Okay," I say calming myself down. Try to be civil... "How about this? We flip a coin. Best two out of three."

"Fine..." He answers in the same manner. I take out a galleon and am about to flip it when he stops me.

"How do I know that isn't one of those fake coins?" he questions. Why can't we just flip the coin and get it over with? Why overthink everything?

"It's not." I say, handing it to him. "Why would I carry around fake coins?"

"Who knows how often you do this to get your way. The sorting hat did say Slytherin's do anything to get their way."

"Will you stop quoting the sorting hat? That's not what it meant." I say. Just calm down...

"Well I'm flipping."

"Why do you get to flip?"

"Your coin, I flip. It's fair isn't it?"

"Fine..." I say. I just want to leave. I don't want to be anywhere near him. "I call tails."

"Then I'm heads." He flips the coin and it lands on heads.

"One for me." ...Maybe he is messing with it...

The next is tails. The last will decide who wins. Please, please be tails. I feel as if the coin flips in slow motion. I shouldn't have let Jennifer make me watch that spy movie with her. I'm starting to see things in slow motion... The coin finally lands on his hand and he uncovers the coin. Heads...Great, just great. The pig's face is full of smugness and triumph.

"Looks like I win thumb tack." He smirks.

"Whatever..." I grumble. "I've got to go." I want to get as far away as possible so I quickly walk in the opposite direction without saying a word.

"See ya, thumb tack." he yells when I'm almost too far away to hear him. Calm...calm...I can't let him win.

* * *

"Calm down before we get kicked out." Tamara pleads as we sit at a table in the library like we usually do to do our homework.

"How can I calm down?" I exclaim, thinking back the horrible morning in History of Magic class.

"_A poster would be much better. You can easily display all of the information at once." the begins pig to persuade._

"_If they could even see it! It'd be too small to see anyway. They'd actually be able to read it with powerpoint." _

"_Posters are easier to mark. Do you expect a few centuries year old ghost to use a computer!?" _

"_He'll see it when we present. He doesn't need a copy." _

"_When he gives us a mark he can refer to it. It would make our mark a lot better. It might be the difference between an E and an O!"_

"_If he had it he'd be able to criticize it more afterwards!" _

"_Stop it! 5 points from Gryffindor and Slytherin. You two are being way too loud and dsiturbing your other peers." Professor Binns scolds as he glides over. Both of us go silent. The professor gives an annoyed glance, studying us. When he finally leaves, we switch to whisper-shouting._

"_You just had to open your mouth didn't you, thumb tack!?" The imbecile growls at me. Class is over before I get to voice a reply. The jerk quickly gets out of the classroom, only slowing down to catch up with his girlfriend._

"I want to do something Muggle for once and he complains!" I continue to yell. I get a death glare from Madam Pince, a glare she had probably only developed when we came to Hogwarts.

"You just don't seem to have the same ideas." Natalie says. "One of you should have just let someone win."

"Let him win? He already got to choose the topic!" My voice is significantly lowered this time.

"Did you try telling him that?" Tamara asks as she flips through a textbook.

"No..."

"Well if you did you probably wouldn't have lost points and gone through all that yelling. He can be reasonable." Tamara says.

"Reasonable?! Are we even talking about the same person here!?" Madame Pince gives a pointed look in my direction. Right, whisper-shouting...need to remember that before I get kicked out permanently.

"Yes we are. I actually know him Michelle. Lewis can be reasonable. It's just that you two are too stubborn to actually get to know each other." Tamara shakes her head at me and sighs tiredly.

"He probably wouldn't even let me if I wanted to. And I don't." I frown,

"Didn't you get to know each other during Valentine's day that year?" Jennifer questions after not saying anything for a while. She had been writing the whole time we were talking. Why does she have to speak up now?

"I thought I told you to stop reminding me..." I glare pointedly at her.

Jennifer smirks at me. "Oh come on. I actually saw you guys talking to each other civilly. No screaming, yelling and insults. I actually slapped myself to see if I was actually dreaming." She giggles. My right eye twitches in annoyance.

"Well, at first you guys were. But still." She sticks her tongue out at me. .

"Yeah, the room looked like a tornado ran through it after." I glare remembering probably one of my worst memories.

"Come on, he even prepared a picnic basket for you." Jennifer teases. I can feel my cheeks turn red in embarrassment at that statement. I grab my textbook and hit her with it lightly. Tamara and Natalie try to stifle their chuckles. I glare at them after settling back into my seat.

"I sometimes wonder why I'm best friends with you guys." I mutter under my breath, turning a page in my textbook. Jennifer laughs out loud. Tamara and Natalie starts laughing quietly.

"Ouch, I'm hurt." Jennifer whimpers mockingly.

"Oh you know you love us!" Tamara joins in on the fun. I sigh frustratingly as Natalie still laughs.

"We love you too!" Jennifer cackles. So this is what Natalie feels like whenever Jennifer brings up Brian. I feel sorry for her. .

"Shh! One more time from you four and you'll be leaving." Madame Pince hisses at us, pointing. Then she turns back to her paperwork. All of us go silent. At least most of us are. Jennifer is in her corner, trying to cover up her laughs. I give her a blank look, clearly not pleased.

"I still think you should try getting to know Lewis better." Tamara continues to try to convince me. I sigh. This is going to be a long night.

"I tried being nice...didn't work at all." I point out to her.

"Well try to make him see that you're not evil and all. Unlike your sister. She's a total witch. No pun intended." Jennifer says with a thoughtful look.

"Hey! She's still my sister!" I defend my older sister. But then I got to admit...Melanie is kind of a...I'm not even going to finish that sentence.

"She should be the one in Slytherin instead. She's clearly not Gryffindor material." Jennifer continues, brushing off of what I just said. I narrow my eyes at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demand. Jennifer freezes. "You actually believe all those stereotypes? Even after all this time we have been friends?" I rant. Not that I'm going to say it out loud but I feel quite sore at what Jennifer had just said.

"Uhhh...you're an exception...?" She laughs nervously. Jennifer glances at Tamara and Natalie clearly looking for help to get out of the situation she's in right now. I grit my teeth at her.

"I'm an exception." I repeat. "So you're saying Helda and my friends in my house are stereotypical Slytherins?" Jennifer shoots up from her seat.

"You know I don't mean that!" She says, pointing at me in the face. I hiss at her and swat her hand away from my face.

"Calm down," Natalie encourages. "She didn't mean it. She's not saying your house is evil or something."

"Doesn't sound like it to me..."I mutter. I take deep breaths to try to calm down.

"Come on, Michelle. You don't want to get into another fight. You're going to lose your voice soon." Tamara points out, worry on her face. She's right. I sigh.

"I really didn't mean it that way..." Jennifer says sadly trying to put an innocent look on her face. Do all her family members do that when they've done something wrong? "Rice krispie?" she holds out the peace offering. I can't help but laugh.

"Nah, it's okay." I shake my head.

"Sorry guys. I shouldn't have exploded on you guys." I suddenly feel very pressured and stressed. I rub my temples in an attempt to get rid of an incoming headache.

"It's okay. We get that you're just stressed. The project is worth most of your mark."

"I'm just so strung out because of the whole deal with the git and the asshole." I freeze as soon as the last few words came out of my mouth. All of them share a glance between each other before turning back to face me.

"I'm pretty sure that the git is Lewis." Natalie starts. Oh no, why did I have to open my big mouth? I don't want them to worry about something that's not worth their time at all.

"Is the asshole Keith?" Jennifer asks curiously. Rage comes out from deep within at the mention of that despicable guy's name. I clench my fists on my lap.

"Don't even say his name." I snarl.

"What happened?" Tamara asks, looking quite curious. I turn away from them.

"I don't want to talk about it at all, so drop it." I say venomously. I internally wince at the tone I used on my best friends. An inkling of regret fills my head. A moment of silence fills the tension thickened air. I sigh.

"Sorry about that. I just really don't want to talk about him." I avoid looking at my friends in the eyes.

"Okay," Natalie says. I can tell they had sent glances to each other in agreement to stop questioning me. I guess I can always count on them.

"There's still the problem with Lewis." Tamara says gently seeing if I would explode anytime soon.

"We think it's about time you at least became civil with each other. You don't have to be his friend or anything but you can't shout at each other every time you see him." Natalie adds. I let out a long sigh.

"I know, I know." I say. This is probably getting a bit too far. It's just that we don't agree on anything. Plus, he has that prejudice against all Slytherins even though it's changed after the Second Wizarding War.

"Maybe you could compromise with him?" Jennifer says as she eats a rice krispie. She's given another glance by Madam Pince before she puts it away reluctantly. "If he is reasonable he'll listen."

"He will. You both just need to stop turning everything into an argument. I'll talk to him tonight as well. It's not just entirely you." Tamara says.

"Just try to calm yourself down everytime he does something that annoys you. Just talk to him. When you don't yell, he won't yell back." Natalie adds to the persuasion. Looks like they all want me to stop. I guess it must be annoying seeing us like that.

"Well I'll try if he does." I say finally. I hope I don't regret this.

"Good. I'll make sure Lewis tries as well." Tamara says. She has a look on her face as his formulating a plan. Maybe he's not that easy to convince either.

"Well I can't wait till this is over. Even though the arguments can get amusing I've had enough." I glare at Jennifer. "Kidding. I do want it to be over though. Would probably save the trips to the hospital wing...and the lake." She grins. I roll my eyes.

"I don't guarantee it will work." I say with doubt in by voice. Could I really pull this off?

"Come on. You can do it." Natalie assures. "Just try. It can't hurt."

"Unless they get into a fight." Jennifer laughs.

"Well let's hope that doesn't happen." Tamara smiles.

"Attention all staff and students! Right now it is closing time. Please pack up all your stuff and make sure you don't leave anything behind. The library is not responsible for any missing items." Madame Pince drones with a monotone. I look at my phone. Didn't know it was this late. We pack up our things and begin to walk off. I say bye as we walk in the direction of our respective dorm rooms. Could I really do this without killing myself. My mind is clouded with thought when I bump into someone. I'm about to say sorry when I notice who it is. _Him._

"Michelle." The asshole starts with a pleading tone. I give him a dirty look before trying to go around him.

"Listen to me. Just let me explain!" He pulls my arm back before I can go any further.

"I don't want to hear it!" I yell. Why won't he just give it up?

"Please, just give me a chance to explain. It's not what you think." he begs.

"Yeah right, I think it's exactly what I think." I scoff pulling my arm hard to get it out of his grip.

"Just give me a few minutes."

"You don't even deserve a few minutes!"

"One minute, thirty seconds, anything!. I will even go on my knees! Come on, please!" The murderer begs, sounding quite desperate. No, don't give in...he's a murderer who absolutely betrayed my family and my trust. I continue to try to go around him but he is too persistent and stubborn.

"Move before I do something that will leave you on the ground writhing." I snarl, trying to get past him one more time. He grabs my arm and pulls me towards him. The murderer grabs both of my arms and makes me drop all of my stuff to the ground. I struggle against him. Damn him, now he gets all strong?

"Don't touch me, you jerk!" I hiss at him. He just ignores me and hugs me tight. Against my will, I blush. I mean come on, I was in love with this guy for the past few years. I can't exactly get over it in just what? A week? I get attached quite easily.

"I'm so sorry Michelle. Please just listen to me. It hurts knowing that you hate me now." He whispers in my ear. I grit my teeth. Damn it, I can feel my heart beating all crazy now. He's trying to take advantage of my feelings right now isn't he!? I stomp on his foot as hard as I could. The murderer lets go of me out of pain.

"Ow!" He cries out in pain. I glare at him with all the distaste I could muster.

"You asked for it." I say before proceeding to punch him in the face. I hear a bone crack. Good. Let's just hope that leaves a big bruise.

* * *

Like it? Please tell us in a review. We want to know what you think of it. Last week we said we may consider going on hiatus but we didn't. The same thing goes for this week but there is a pretty good chance we will post as half of the next chapter is already written. Thanks for reading!

Subscribe and Review xD

See ya!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	5. Zoey, Joey and Hogsmeade

Hi everyone! We're a bit disappointed this week based on the lack of reviews and views as well. Only one of you seem to have read the last chapter. Sadly, we can't dedicate this chapter to anyone. I hope more people read this one. Enjoy!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. iPODS AND RICE KRISPIES AS WELL.**

* * *

_**Natalie's POV**_

To tell you the truth, I am quite interested in the Triwizard tournament. I hear a lot of interesting things happen during the time of the tournament. Although, sometimes it's quite too...serious I guess when deaths took place in the tasks.

Like Hagrid said, why create a competition that could possibly get you killed? I know it's a way of proving yourself but does it have to go as far as dying to get that 'eternal glory'? I would never want to enter it though. I wouldn't survive no matter how safe it is made. I know I made it through the last three years of my life without dying but I doubt I'd make it through the tournament.

I've read about past tournaments and all the tasks seem impossible. It really does test you on everything. Magical ability, knowledge, bravery, endurance, basically everything. I'm glad I won't ever have to go through it. It's every five years so I won't be in school for the next one. Wouldn't be at Hogwarts anway. I wonder which one. I should search that up later.

I get dressed and walk back into the room I share with Zoey, Wilma and Gemma. Before I leave, I catch glances of the posters that still remain on the wall. Zoey had somehow managed to put some charm on the wall that I still haven't been able to remove. I can't believe she would have this many posters of just one band. She's practically tied with Jennifer. Speaking of Jennifer, she has a new fellow Thrn Chain admirer. I really didn't think she was the type to fangirl over a band.

Zoey has definitely changed over the summer. All summer she's been calling me about her new obsession. She talked about everything and I couldn't really get her to stop. Zoey was practically a Thrn Chain encyclopedia, saying and quoting everything she had learned from fansites.

Her personality had also changed in a slightest at the beginning of the summer and changed dramatically as the two months flew by. She isn't as studious as before and seems to have started reading less, a thing I never would've imagined would happen. I can't even describe her new personality. I can't find the right words for it. Well it might not be a bad thing. Maybe it'll turn out well in the end. You never know till it happens.

I walk down the spiraling staircase of the Ravenclaw tower, and into the common room. As usual, a couple of people are trying to finish homework or are just trying to get in some morning reading. My roommates weren't in our room so I guess they've already gone down for breakfast. When I get The Great Hall I hear a loud chattering and giggles to my left. Weird...it's usually quieter in the morning. A whole group of people, well girls seem to be swarming around around one person. I can't really see at who it is at this angle but I can already guess who it is. Who else has their own fan club?

"Keith, what happened? Who did this to you? Who did this to your beautiful, sexy, godly, handsome face?" One of his numerous fangirls ask. Seriously...?

"Oh it's nothing. I uh...fell..." Sure you did...pretty sure this has something to do with Michelle. She already wasn't in much of a good mood when she left yesterday. He probably wasn't in the best place at the best time.

"Wow. Whoever did that must have a good arm." Zoey comments.

"I'm pretty sure she does."

Zoey gives me a puzzled look after hearing that the person who had hit Keith happened to be a girl. I was lucky when she didn't ask who it was or else I would have to recite a rather lengthy and confusing story. She shrugs and stands up and flings her bag over her shoulder. "Anyway, I'll see you soon, I have to meet with someone."

Before I could even tell her goodbye, she leaves and strides towards an unfamiliar looking guy waiting for her at the exit. What stuns me the most was she managed to brush past her boyfriend without sparing a single glance at him. It's like she didn't even notice he was there.

Joey has a blank look on his face as he plops down in the seat next to me silently. When he doesn't say anything, I nudge him with the point of my elbow gently. "Hey. Are you okay?"

He nods and pulls out a book he had been wanting to finish. "I'm good. How are you?" I give him a flat look. "...what?"

"Stop lying."

"I'm not lying."

I roll my eyes at my cousin. "Oh please, you're not fooling anyone here. We've known eachother since we were in diapers and you're easier to read than a book." I nudge him again. "Come on. Talk to me."

Joey leaned back against his seat, facade completely monotone. "We are talking."

"_Joey._"

"_Natalie._"

I give him an annoyed look and he just gives me a smile.

"I don't believe you..." I say still annoyed. There's absolutely no way he's fine. He just continues to grin.

I lower my voice and lean a bit closer to his ear. "Did you and Zoey get into a fight or something?"

He shrugs at me simply. "I don't know. Well...not really. We didn't fight... but we've been distant from each other, I guess. We just haven't been talking lately." I frown, feeling worried. Joey bites his lip for a second before concluding, "I think she wants to break up."

My mouth opens into a small 'O'. What? That doesn't make sense. Has her newfound personality really changed her that much? Last time I checked, they were all fine and everything.

"What makes you think that?" I inquire.

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "I just do. She doesn't need to tell me either, it's kind of just a gut feeling that you know it's over."

I find my eyebrows furrowing together. "Joey..."

After he looks up and finds my twisted up features, his own eyebrows knit together in concern. "Hey, it's okay. Can't say I saw it coming...but it happens to almost everyone." When he notices that my expression still has not changed, he reaches a hand over and gently tugs the corner of my mouth upwards. "Don't frown. I can deal with it okay? Just because I'm down doesn't mean you should. Smile."

I narrow my eyes at him and shove his arm gently away. "You're so weird."

He releases a laugh and leans back down into his chair. "You're one to talk." He teases, laughing again after I shove his shoulder with my own.

I fold my arms against the table and look at his green eyes, trying to detect his sadness through them. "No but seriously, are you going to be okay? From what I can tell, you care about Zoey a lot."

He gives me a reassuring smile. It looks half forced. "I'm going to be fine, don't worry about me, Nat. I survived last year didn't I?"

"Oh gosh, don't remind me." I groan, shaking my head because of the sudden turn in conversation.

The bell then rings, saving me from a rather unwanted discussion topic. Joey gets up and swings an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, we have a class to attend to."

* * *

We make it just in time for Potions with the Slytherin's. I make my way to my seat with Michelle around the middle of the room. She nudges me and nods her head towards a few seat in front of us. Zoey is sitting a few seats in front of me with the guy I saw her with earlier.

Michelle looks at me with a questionable look. "What happened?"

"I'm not really sure. Joey says she's been distancing herself from him." I say in almost a whisper. I turn to see if he had heard me but it looks like he hadn't. I don't think I even needed to whisper. Joey looks down at his potions textbook but instead of reading, I can see thoughts are swirling through his mind. Every once in awhile I notice he takes quick glances at Zoey and the guy. Even as class starts I can tell his thoughts aren't anywhere on the lesson Professor Snabe had begun to teach.

"Everyone partner up and try this simple antidote potion. It is due at the end of the class. Failure to hand it in with result in a troll. Get started." Our potions professor says in his best Professor Snape impersonation. Looks like he hasn't changed one bit. Not even the way he looks. I still question his obsession with trying to be exactly like him.

I open my book to the page and read through it. As I read I notice Zoey had gotten out of her seat and began walking over.

"Hey Joey," Zoey approaches him. "Do you mind if I partner up with someone else today?"

"Sure..." He smiles. As his cousin I can tell that smile is nowhere near real.

"Thanks." Zoey says in reply before walking back to the seat she had been sitting in since the beginning of class.

I turn to Michelle. "Do you mind...?" She gets the message immediately. I mouth thanks before she walks off to find Helda or her other friends. I turn to Joey who still looks down at his textbook in thought. I put a hand on his shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry about me." he says with another fake smile. It does the opposite of reassuring me. Joey had always tried to hide his feelings when he was down and depressed, even when we were young. Instead, he'd find something he could immerse himself into to try and forget about it. Mostly he finds piles and piles of books and almost buries himself in them. I remember one day coming home to see a bed covered in books. Things were definitely wrong if he started burying himself in books. I hope it doesn't come to that...

"Partner?" I ask with hope. I need to keep him in sight. Not in a stalkerish way but to make sure he's okay. I know Joey would do the same for me. He's always been there for me when I needed him. He hasn't been depressed for the past few years after going to Hogwarts; he's a lot happier here. I would hate to see him like that ever again.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go get the supplies." He says as he walks off. I begin to prepare the cauldron. What is going on with Zoey? First she develops an obsession with Thrn Chain and now this? Anyway, why is everyone getting obsessed with things this year? Michelle, Jennifer...I hope Tamara's not next...

Joey come back with the supplies. I go through a mental checklist of the ingredients to see he had forgotten the bezoars and had brought back baneberries instead of mistletoe berries. He looks down and immediately notices his mistake.

"Oh sorry, Nat. I'll go get the right ingredients." He says as he quickly rushes back to the supply room before I could say a word. Oh no...things are already starting to happen...

For the rest of the class we create the potion when he comes back. I have to stop him multiple times from adding the wrong ingredients, one time that might have caused a huge explosion. The potion finally turns the right shade and smell eventually. We finish as class ends and quickly cork up a sample and hand it in. Zoey had already left without us. I see a small frown on his face before he hides it away with a smile. He notices the concern on my face. "Let's go, Nat. Don't want to be late again."

* * *

"Joey, could I talk to you for a minute?" I hear a voice from behind me.

"Sure." Joey replies. He gets up from the seat beside me in the Great Hall and follows her. Sigh...What am I going to do? The Joey/Zoey situation has been getting worse and worse. I can't even remember the last time I saw those two together. The dialogue of their conversation is probably the same as usual, 'Do you mind if I _blank_ with a friend?'. All Joey will do is reply 'Sure' with a fake smile and walk away to find a good book to read. After their short conversation, he comes back and sits next to me. I shoot him my usual questioning look.

"Hogsmeade." Is all he replies.

I give him a sympathetic look. I really need to talk to Zoey but she's never around anymore. She's even been distancing herself from me too. I only get to see her before bed and I haven't had the to chance to ask. I don't want to ask with Wilma and Gemma in the room though I have a feeling they already have their guesses about the things that were happening. Both of them weren't pleased with the poster-covered walls as well.

We quickly finish our breakfast and Joey begins heading in the opposite direction.

"Where are you going? The front door's this way." I say gesturing toward the door.

"Oh, I'm not going. You know, Zoey's not going so..." Joey trails off.

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't go. Don't you have to buy a new quill?" I ask. This is terrible...I just know he plans to just go back to the common room and find a good pile of books from our enormous library.

"I really don't want to go. Can you just get me a quill while you're there?" He asks. I can see he hopes I say yes and leave him alone. I just look at him with a concerned look.

"I'll be fine. Just don't worry and go have some fun." He says with a somewhat convincing tone. Of course, I'm not convinced.

"I'm not letting you go back to the common room. It's such a nice day and you've been stuck inside for a while. We're going." I say dragging him along. He tries to free himself but I continue pulling.

"I don't want to go Nat. I have an assignment to finish." He says, coming up with a terrible excuse.

"Sure you do. I think it's due next month right?" I ask with a smile hoping he'll return it. He does and I can finally see some realness in it.

"Fine, but will your friends mind?" He asks cautiously.

"Of course not." I ensure him, tugging him to the exit.

Among the many students chattering outside in divided groups, I am able to quickly spot Tamara and Michelle from the sea of wizards and witches. I tell Joey to wait as I approach the two. I guess Jennifer's late again.

"Hey," I greet. "Do you mind if Joey comes with us?" I ask, hooking a thumb over my shoulder directing it at my cousin.

"Not at all." Tamara replies. "We're going to have to wait for Jennifer though. She probably slept in again or something." Like me, Michelle, Tamara and Jennifer have been able to guess the situation with Joey. I give them grateful looks as Jennifer rushes over. I motion for Joey to accompany us.

"Sorry I'm late." Jennifer breathes through ragged huffs. "Let's go, there's so much we need to do!" She says as we begin walking towards the door where Mr. Baker, the Hogwarts caretaker who is waiting to check students permission forms. A long line had formed but we make it to the front in no time.

We quickly show them to him and walk out the front door.

* * *

We arrive at the small shopping district after a while. The place is decorated with Halloween decorations and some store owners wear costumes even though it's only the beginning of October. Jack-o-lanterns are placed in the front if every store wearing silly or evil looks. I spot a family of four wearing identical spider costumes pass by us. The children laugh and run around happily. I hear the dad grumble and complain. "It's not even Halloween! Why are we wearing costumes already?" I feel sorry for him.

We enter The Three Broomsticks and sit at one of the many tables. The place is crowded but has this warm and cosy atmosphere. We order our drinks and just stare at eachother, tension in the air. Is it really that much more awkward to have Joey with us? Well I guess it would be...knowing Joey probably wouldn't help me understand. I'm about to try and start a conversation when Jennifer beats me to it.

"So..." Jennifer says, increasing the awkwardness rather than helping the situation. "Joey, do you like Thrn Chain?"

"Uh...not particularly but I know Zoey likes them."

"Zoey likes Thrn Chain?! Why has no one told me? We'd have so much to talk about. Who's her favourite band member? Favourite song? Fav-" Jennifer rambles on with her non-stop questions.

"I'm not too sure." Joey finally cuts her off. "You should ask her yourself."

"Well I know which member she likes... You can tell just by looking at the walls of our room..." I narrow my eyes at the thought of our room.

"She has posters too?" She says happily. "Which ones?"

"Here, I took a few pictures." I say as I pull out my iPod touch. I go through it and pull it up. Tamara and Michelle look amused while Joey just keeps a blank expression, probably finding out his girlfriend is more obsessed than he thought. Jennifer on the other hand, looks just about ready to faint.

"I-is that the Limited Edition 2013 poster!? Oh my gosh! How did she get that? There's probably only fifty of them in the United Kingdom!" I look at the poster in question. It is a poster of all the band members situated and posed along the beach with wide smiles pasted across their faces. From memory of what Zoey told me, it's the poster they released limited copies of for their album they will be releasing this summer. How Zoey managed to get it is still a filler yet to get determined, but knowing her crazy ways, it's certainly possible for a girl like her.

"I'm not sure..." I reply. "It's just there. Though I think that one still has the plastic wrapping on it."

"Smart. Then they wouldn't get ruined. I should've done that with my posters..." She says with a hint of regret before forgetting about it and going back to looking through the pictures in my iPod. "She likes Darryn Mathias. Not as good as Leon of course but they're all great."

She then turns to Joey, her expression ready to surpass yet another inquiry. "Are you sure she hasn't she talked to you about them?"

"No, haven't talked to her much recently." He replies looking down at the table as if developing interest in the placemat. He begins to fidget with his fingers.

Jennifer notices what her words had triggered and quickly tries get off the topic. She does somewhat. "I still don't understand why any of you don't like Thrn Chain. Best Band-"

"Ever." Michelle, Tamara and I continue with a laugh. "We know." I add.

"Hey. Well it's true you know. There is no better band in the world." She says in a tone which she probably thinks is convincing. I don't think it worked though.

"Have you even listened to that many bands?" Joey decides to say after staying silent for a while, glancing back up at the four of us, aiming his gaze at the Hufflepuff. "Maybe there's a better band out there you have yet to discover."

"I know there is no better band. They will _always_ be the best." Jennifer answers with confidence.

"Just don't try to convince her. Trust me, we've tried." Michelle says with a laugh just as the waiter sets down our order of butterbeers. We each take our own as we continue talking.

"Come on, you should all give them more chances. They're really good." Jennifer says before taking a sip of her drink.

"We've given so many already." Tamara says, taking a small sip of her drink. "You make us listen whenever we're with you."

"We could practically recite the lyrics of some of the songs. Plus, someone decided to put a bunch of music in our iPods and Phones... I still can't get them out. My USB cable's disappeared and they seem to be locked in or something..." I glare.

"Hehe, well you had a bunch of extra space in them anyway. Why waste it?" She says with an angelic look, probably hoping we wouldn't be mad.

"Yeah, now there's no more space left at all... I wanted to download something the other day but it said I had no more space." Michelle frowns.

"How many songs did you put in them?" Joey asks with curiosity.

"Four...?"

"There's definitely more than four..." Tamara says pointedly.

"Forty..?"

"All by one band? They have a lot of songs." Joey answers in surprise. I unlock my iPod to check the exact number. I have more...

Joey looks over my shoulder. "You made them playlists too? Erm, why is there a rice krispie eating playlist?"

"To listen to when they eat rice krispies?" She asks, clearly dumbfounded he would ask such question.

"Does that even happen that often?" Joey questions.

"Maybe?"

"Is Natalie the only one with the 'making rice krispies' playlist?" Joey continues scrolling through my iPod.

"I thought she might want to listen to music while making them." Jennifer replies as if I wanted her to make the playlist.

"I wouldn't listen to Thrn Chain if I did..." I say as I finish my drink. Most of them are also finished but Jennifer hasn't seeing she had been doing most of the talking.

"Why...?"

"Don't think I'd make them while listening to that kind of music. Not just them." I respond. I look at the time on my iPod. Wow, we've actually been talking for a while. "We should get going if we want to walk through all of the stores."

"Yeah, let's go."

We go into almost every shop buying or looking at things. There is just so much to see and do that we really did need the day to see it all. Joey has a genuine smile on his face the whole time which cheers me up. The goal of today is complete: cheer Joey up. I wish he could stay this way all the time. Sadly, going back to Hogwarts might turn his smile back into one his fake strained ones.

There has to be something I can do for him. I just feel so bad seeing him like this everyday. If he's not reading he's doing homework. He usually tries to avoid conversation with everyone besides me since he knows I get suspicious if he avoids me. I can't let him continue like this. Watching his all depressed is making me worried all the time. Whenever I have time to think of other things my mind automatically drifts to the topic of my cousin. I really need to talk with Zoey. We have to put our project for History of Magic together soon so I hope I can talk to her then. Till then I'm just going to have to cheer him up. I hope I can do this...

After we get Joey's quill and a lot more parchment for the assignments yet to come, we walk into Honeydukes to get some candy for Halloween. Before we manage to get inside we stop when we hear a somewhat familiar voice. His name is on the tip of my tongue. Where have I heard it? Just so familiar, yet so unfamiliar...

"Well here I am! What are your other two wishes?"

Of course...Michelle is definitely not going to be happy...not at all...

* * *

Who do you think it is? If you have a guess please review. Also if you liked or didn't like it. We want to know so we can improve our writing.

As you know, summer is approaching which means more time to write soon but before that for us comes exams. We want to achieve good marks in school so to get them we'll need to go an hiatus. We've been stressing a lot recently about exams and assignments and have decided to go on hiatus as next week will be exams. It is two weeks because we also need time to write the new chapter. We're sorry but we just don't have time to write, well not very well if we did try. Hope you understand. The next post date will be July, 5, 2013.

Follow and Review x3

See ya then!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	6. Old Enemies, Annoyance and Convincing

Hey everyone! Long time no see. We're sorry we haven't been posting but we've been having really bad writer's block. Some of us still are. Luckily we were able to finish writing this chapter. Because of the writer's block we're going to be changing our updates a bit. We're planning to alternate updating between Year 1 and 4. For those of you who don't know, we're rewriting Year 1. This means next week we should be posting Chapter 1 for Year 1. We'll be adding in a lot more detail and making it a lot more better. Sorry for the long A/N.

This chapter is dedicated to sonnysangel, cheesefry1234 and lucyrose2 for following and/or favouriting us. We appreciate your support and apologize for the lateness of these dedications for some of you. Now time for the story! There are characters from the actual Harry Potter books so hope you enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN FERRERO ROCHER.**

* * *

_**Tamara's POV**_

I can already guess who it is, Elliot. I can see Michelle's expression turning into one of the one's she usually has when she's mentally ranting about something in her head. I can tell it goes on for a while and may involve a lot of swearing to Merlin. I wonder if I should feel sorry for him.

Joey is the first one to glance behind us to spot who the voice belongs to. He hasn't yet met Elliot which probably explains the sudden surge of curiosity towards such an unfamiliar voice. I for one didn't particularly like Elliot...I mean who knows...maybe it's due to the fact that everytime he makes an appearance it involuntarily sends me back to the time in that jail cell, getting tortured everyday.

Not exactly a pleasant memory to look back upon.

Michelle grits her teeth together and replies calmly, "Disappearing from mankind and never returning would be nice, but then again what are the chances of that? It's sad really, but I won't mind turning the probability ratio of that more than a couple percents higher." Elliot just smirks.

Elliot just like the rest of us has decently morphed in the appearance department over the past couple of months. His change was even more contrasting than the others' in my eyes but I suppose it was because he didn't come to Hogwarts and I don't see him around and about. Thank god for Michelle on that department.

His red hair is not as shaggy and ruffled as it had been the last time I've seen him, which felt like an entire century ago. It looks neater and shorter, as if he has just paid a visit to the barber's a couple days ago. His jaw line, and muscles even, looks more defined, not to mention the sudden burst in height. I am almost positive he had at least sprouted an extra two inches in height judging from the fact that I suddenly felt towered over by him.

Joey flickers his gaze between the four of us and Elliot in utter confusion. I sigh and quickly introduce them. "Elliot, Joey. Joey, this is Elliot...something. Not sure what his last name is."

Elliot sticks his hand out and Joey awkwardly shakes it, not accustomed to the sudden formality of the greeting. "Nice to meet you, Elliot...something." The redhead laughs at him.

"I'm Elliot Drake Prince Adonis Kiselev." he clarifies, pronouncing a full name even longer than Michelle's. Unlike her however, he sounds rather proud of it.

"Yeah...I think I'm just going to stick with Elliot, if you don't mind."

He smiles at him. "Not at all." He then scoots over to Michelle and wraps an arm around her. "So how do you know my girl, if you don't mind me asking? I must warn you though, if you mention that you are her boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, crush or romantic interest of any sort you will no longer have a face to charm girls with." Joey raises his eyebrows at him, his green eyes widening expectedly. "Well?" Elliot coaxes

"Er..." Joey starts hesitantly. "I-"

Michelle harshly shoves his arm away from her. "Get lost, would ya? Besides, even if he is my boyfriend it is none of your bloody business."

"Is he though?"

"Like I said before, none of your business."

"Seriously though, is he?"

Michelle rolls her eyes at him. She turns her attention back to us. "Come on, let's get out of here. A certain guy is getting on my last nerve."

"Well, I certainly hope it's Green Eyes over here."

"Why does everyone call me that?" Joey wonders out loud, turning his attention towards me and crossing his arms across his chest. "I blame you for this." He mutters half-jokingly at Natalie.

"Hey, not my thought that's the first thing people notice about you. Would you rather people call you black-haired or something?" She laughs in reply. That would probably be weird.

"Okay!" Joey laughs. "You've made your point."

"So is he!?" Elliot interrupts rather annoyed. "If he is, something's really going to happen to his face."

"If I tell you will you leave?" Michelle says equally annoyed.

"Depends if his face need disfiguring."

"It doesn't! You better not punch him though. If you remember, he's already been through a lot of injuries already." Michelle yells angrily. She's really going to lose her voice soon. Another thing to think about in her already thought-filled head.

"So he isn't?"

"Yes!" She practically screams causing many people to look over at us. "Now get out of my sight! Let's go guys." She says as we continue to walk. Of course Elliot continues to follow us; we wouldn't expect anything less from him, especially since Michelle is within clear teasing range, making our quad an easy target for bullseye. Michelle however, simply cannot get over the fact that he was among a twenty feet ratio of her.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be back at your school in Bulgaria?"

He smirks at her knowingly. "I came to see your beautiful face of course."

"Who in the name of Merlin are you trying to kid here?" Michelle scowls back at him, looking at him as if he is no more worthy than a piece of gum at the bottom of her shoe.

"Babe, this face is never a joke." Elliot leans in close to Michelle's face and winks. I'm guessing he doesn't know something called personal space. She smacks him upside the head. Michelle glares at him with annoyance and frustration. She puts her hands on her hips.

"Don't get into my personal space." Michelle exclaims, not making an effort to hide the annoyance in her words.

"I know all about personal space, angel." He smirks again. "It just slips my mind whenever you're in my sight." Michelle grimaces. Elliot puts his arm around her shoulders and leans in. "Say, why don't we get something to eat? Just you and I."

"You don't just give up do you?" Michelle grumbles, not even bothering to get the arm off her. We all know it's useless. "I don't stop until I get what I want. And what I want is you, princess." He replies with a smile. Michelle just sighs and starts walking off but not before shrugging his arm off.

"Don't call me that." She deadpans with a flat look. "Besides you haven't answered the question. Why in the world are you here?"

Elliot sighs dreamily. "I like them feisty and stubborn." She punches him on the arm. He winces. "You pack quite a punch. You play Quidditch or something?"

"She's a beater." Jennifer answers for Michelle.

Elliot whistles."My baby is also a beater! She'll always be a keeper in my eyes though." He smiles charmingly. What's with him and pick-up lines anyway? They don't work at all and they basically do the opposite rather than helping. Michelle just continues to walk away from the guy. We just follow behind her, not really knowing what else there is to do in such a situation.

"Come on, don't tell me you don't miss me at all?" Elliot asks with what is sarcasm to him.

"No. Not at all now just go back to Durmstrang and never come back!" Michelle finally snaps.

"I don't plan on going back anytime soon. I'll be here till the end of the school year. Isn't that great? We'll get to see each other every single day." Elliot smiles trying to throw his arm around Michelle's shoulders again.

"That's not great at all! Why would you even stay here? You have your own classes."

"You know, I was just in the neighbourhood and thought of visiting. Haven't seen you in a while."

"No one wants to see you, and if you have a brain in that little nut that you call a head then you would understand that it will remain that way." Michelle mutters under her breath, distastefully, widening her strides.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on..." Joey murmurs between Natalie and I, still not completely understanding the happenings that had occurred with Michelle and a certain Bulgarian guy seeing he was unconscious the whole time.

I bet Michelle would like a rake right now so she can crawl his eyeballs out of his face. The thought alone is plausible simply from the look of utter murder painted permanently on her face whenever he's within a hundred foot radius from her.

"Elliot fancies Michelle," Natalie starts, voice hushed down to a minimum, "and let's just say, Michelle would much rather spend an afternoon with her hands glued to Lewis then go out with him."

Joey eyebrows hitch upwards at such a statement. "Why does he think I'm her boyfriend then?"

"Maybe because you're male and you're within touching distance from her?" Jennifer offers unhelpfully, with a duh expression on her face.

Joey rolls his eyes secretly. "Yeah, thanks for that. It helped. A lot." his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Jennifer grins and dramatically patting his back with force filled swings. "Anytime. Anytime. That's what I'm here for." Now it is my turn to roll my eyes.

The six of us take an unexpected detour and end up arriving at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. The outside of the shop was painted in many different colours. Ignoring Elliot, we walk inside of the huge building full of practical jokes and all sorts of weird and wacky things. Jennifer looks as if she has just fallen in love though maybe she has considering the fact that they sold love potions. She immediately runs in, disappearing within the large crowds of people. I guess we'll have to find her later.

I take the time to look around the building. Basically anything not allowed at Hogwarts could be found here. I wouldn't be surprised if most of the confiscated items came from this shop. Around us we can see bins and bins of little tricks: candy that makes you sick, pets, trick wands, self-correcting quills and even Muggle magic tricks. I suspect it has a lot more to do with actual magic though.

"Hey, I'll be right back." Michelle says as she heads towards a display of pranks. By the looks of it they somehow explode. Hope she's not planning anything of Lewis. Elliot follows her to probably annoy her some more. Joey, Natalie and I head towards some of the self-defense stuff since we don't have any plans to blow someone up or get in detention. We begin to play around with some of the things. They have things from shield hats to decoy detonators. We should really consider buying some of this stuff seeing how many times we've been attacked. I don't want to jinx it but I hope this year is better. I've had quite enough for a lifetime.

Michelle eventually comes back with a bunch of things in her arms. I take one of the packages to see that it causes your head to turn purple and swell.

"You're not using this stuff on Lewis right?" I question. There's no way they're going to even become civil with each other if she uses all this stuff.

"Only if he annoys me too much..." She replies as I put the box back in her arms. "I have plans for some _other_ people too." I wonder if Keith should be worried.

"Who's Lewis?" Elliot suddenly blurts out. I almost forgot he was here with us.

"None of your business." She replies holding in her annoyance.

"Wait, was he that guy with us at the warehouse?"

"Yes, so can you leave now?"

"You don't have anything going on with him do you?" Elliot narrows his eyes in jealousy.

"Eww, gross. Merlin no! Now get out of here!" Michelle cries out in disgust.

"You did have a date with him remember?" Jennifer 'helpfully' pitches in. I sigh in exasperation. Michelle sends a death glare at Jennifer. Joey blinks. Elliot goes slack-jawed. "What?!" He squawks. Michelle ignores him in favour of yelling at Jennifer. "Why did you have to remind me!? That was a one time thing." She hisses at Jennifer.

"I just thought it could get him off your back..." Jennifer mumbles, looking like a scolded child. Michelle does a facepalm. Sure Jennifer, think it did the exact opposite.

"You actually have a thing for that dude?" Elliot asks incredulous. "You both were yelling at each other when you landed on top of us."

"It was a one time thing and don't remind me!" Michelle repeats.

"You even danced with him at your family's company gathering." Jennifer exclaims. Then she slaps her hands over her mouth. Michelle's eye twitches. Uh-oh...

Elliot put his hands on Michelle's shoulders and turn her around. "Babe, is there something you're not telling me here?" He asks with a serious look on his face. This is probably the most serious I have seen him to be. Michelle scowls in response and smacks his hands off of her.

"Hey, what seems to be the problem here kiddies?" A man asks curiously behind us. I turn to see a grown man with fiery red hair and mischievous, playful crystal blue eyes. Where did he come from? I didn't hear anything that gave him away, not even a snap that comes with Disapparition. He tilts his head slightly at us, looking quite curious.

"Well?"

"Oh sorry, Mr. Weasley." Michelle smiles at him and nods at him. I wanted to facepalm myself. This guy has all the distinguishable features of a member of the Weasley family. How could I not remember that?

"There's nothing wrong. We were just having a little squabble that's all." Michelle continues. Mr. Weasley snorts and waves his hand. "Oh dear Merlin, don't call me that. Call me George. Calling me Mr. Weasley makes me feel old. Like my old man." I smile slightly at that.

"I couldn't help but hear that someone is having a little trouble with love." He wiggles his eyebrows at Michelle and Elliot in particular. Elliot brightens and steps forward.

"What do you do if a girl is playing hard to get and is deep in denial and seems to have a thing for someone else?" He asks bluntly.

Michelle splutters. "I do not have a thing for that jerk!" I can't say I'm surprised that she only picked that up. Elliot smirks.

"You didn't deny the others." Michelle's face drops. George snickers.

"I don't see why you wouldn't give this poor lad a chance." He starts. "Ahh this reminds me so much of how I chased after my wife. She was so in denial that it makes me laugh now when I think back about it." George shakes his head in amusement."Little Ronniekins, my baby brother, had quite a rough time just asking Granger out on a proper date." He snickers. Ah, it must be Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger he's talking about. The two thirds of the Golden Trio.

"Hey! I told you to lay off with that story!" A voice cries out in annoyance. We turn to see another guy with similar features with George but younger. It's obvious that he's the 'Little Ronniekins' George is talking about. George turns to his little brother.

"Aww why not, Ronniekins?" He whines. "Our customers simply adore the story so much." Ron's ears and cheeks begin to burn red in embarrassment. "For Merlin's sake, George they don't need to know!"

"But this good fellow here wants to know how to charm this little lady right here." He gestures to Elliot and Michelle. "Might as well give him some advice on what _not_ to do. You failed epicly, baby brother. You were quite lucky Granger already loves you oh so much." George pats Elliot's shoulders with an amused grin. Ron gives his brother a heated glare.

"Sorry to interrupt but umm...What about my question?" Elliot cuts in. George's grin widens. "Oh don't worry. We're getting to that."

Jennifer inches towards me and leans in. "We're surrounded by gingers." She whispers. I nod in amusement at all of this. We just came in here to look at stuff and now Elliot is going to get some love advice on how to win Michelle's heart.

"Anyway," Ron tries to change the topic. He must really not want George to tell the story doesn't he? "I heard that the Triwizard tournament is being held at Hogwarts this year." Ron says, trying to sound nonchalant.

Elliot nods. "Yeah, I remember my brother mentioning that he wanted to enter it this year."

Michelle's face morphs into a look of pure horror struck. "Oh Merlin, there's another one of you?" I wince at the thought of that. Poor Michelle. I fear to see what he's like...

"So that's why you're here? To support your brother?" Joey asks.

Elliot smirks mischievously and shrugs slightly. "Partly why, but I had a couple of other things I had on my to-do list as well that needed to be ticked off." Michelle just scoots a couple extra secure steps away from him, instead positioning herself behind Natalie. The leer on his face just stretches wider across his face, in a rather creepish way. The look he gave made him look like some psychotic pedophile above anything.

"Please don't ever make that face again." Jennifer mutters in a neutral tone, in-deciding whether it would be most effective to sound scared or annoyed.

Michelle just rolls her eyes. "Please, that's basically asking him to get plastic surgery-which I'm all for might I add."

George chuckles and turns back to us. "Have Durmstrang and Beauxbatons arrived yet?" We all shake our head in response. He opens his mouth to say something but gets cut off by a curious customer. He instead smiles at us. "That's my cue. I'll see you kids around."

Ron looks more than just relieved to have his brother out of earshot. "So, could I interest you all with a pygmy puff?"

"Thanks but I already have an owl." I reply. Wouldn't exactly want Luna to think I bought her something to eat. Not sure if the colour's would throw her off. Haven't ever heard of a pink mouse before.

The rest of them say no as well. I could tell Jennifer wanted one but it'd probably wouldn't be the best idea. I'd be scared for the little thing.

"So you were there during Harry Potter's tournament right?" Jennifer asks Ron curiously.

"Yeah, he was way under the age limit. I was mad at him for a while because I thought he put himself in it. Though I did realize he didn't as even he didn't think he could do it. There were moments when I thought he would die but of course he managed of course seeing he's the chosen one." He pauses for a moment as if thinking back to it. "As much as I didn't like the whole war, I had some pretty fun year's at Hogwarts. Did they change the age limit this year?"

"No, it's still seventh-years only." Natalie replies.

"Well I'm not surprised. You'd be crazy to try at any younger though I do admit I wanted to. After seeing what Harry went through I'm glad I didn't even get to enter.

"I still wish I could enter..." Jennifer says sighing.

"I think you'll change your mind once you see it for yourselves." He says as he shakes his head.

"RON!" We hear from behind us.

"What?" Ron yells in response.

"I need help over here!" I hear George's voice reply.

"No need to shout...Well anyway, maybe we'll talk again sometime. I got to go. Have fun."

Michelle and Jennifer run off again as Elliot, Natalie, Joey and I follow.

* * *

When Lewis had his mind set on something, it takes wonders to shift it's standing from his beliefs; which is what I am stupidly attempting to succeed. It is going absolutely nowhere.

"Come on Lewis, Michelle isn't that bad! You don't even have to be friends, just civil!" I practically shout. Convincing Lewis isn't as easy as it seems. He can be real stubborn sometimes I guess. Some of the other students in the room turn to look at us but quickly dismiss us seeing nothing big happening, well I hope nothing does. Everyone's just tired of listening to them fight. It was quite amusing at first but now it's just annoying. Sadly, I'm the one who's going to have to do the most convincing.

"No way!" Lewis yells. His eyebrows scrunch up in annoyance as I try to convince him for probably the tenth time now. "I'd rather jump into The Black Lake and become friends with the giant squid."

"You're not being reasonable." I sigh. Lewis has always been pretty reasonable but now I'm starting to think otherwise.

"Of course I'm being reasonable. She's a Slytherin; end of story."

"Not all Slytherin's are like that. Just give her a chance. You'll never get to know her if you keep yelling at eachother."

"Well what if I don't want to get to know her? Why would I do that anyway?" He then challenges.

"Because it'll stop you from bickering. Aren't you tired of all that?"

Lewis lowers his voice back down. "No one says I want to..."

"Then don't. If you learn to be civil this can all end." I plead. Please Lewis...

"I still don't see the reason. Why should I be civil with someone like her?" Lewis then questions.

"Because she's not bad. If she wasn't in Slytherin I'd think you'd be friends. Wait..." I ponder for a second. "I wonder, would you approach Michelle the same way if she was in another house?"

Lewis stays silent for a while and blanks out in thought. I finally found something that leaves him a bit speechless. His prejudice for the house is just really strong. After a while I decide to speak again."Is there a reason you dislike the house?" I ask gently as he continues to think.

"My sister." He says with a sad look on his face. His sister isn't a repeatedly brought up topic, but whenever it did I could tell it really tore him up. From the expression depicted on his features, I could tell that he and his sister were really close and tight knit, and it always make my heart ache for him in equal pain.

"But that doesn't mean all Slytherin's are like that. Some might not have even been in Slytherin." I say hoping he would listen to me.

"It's not only that." Lewis says as his expression turns into slight anger. "My parents, my aunts and uncles, anyone else related to me were treated badly by Slytherin's. They all hate us."

"Why...?" I ask a bit surprised. I never thought there would really be a big reason to his prejudice.

"My great great great uncle went undercover on their side. He pretended to be a follower of Voldemort but he was working for our side. He caused one of their major plans to fail and now all Slytherin's hate us. They're all followers of Voldemort."

"But things have changed Lewis," I say in my most convincing voice possible. "Michelle would rather die than work on the dark side. Michelle doesn't treat you badly for no reason. I doubt she even knows about the whole thing with your uncle."

"But she does treat me badly! Do you know how many times she's pushed me into the lake?"

"That's because you keep yelling at each other and don't even try getting along. Please try..." I plead. He shakes his head. I pout and raise my voice two octaves higher. "Please?"

He just shakes his head again, refusing to look at me.

"We'll buy you Ferrero Rocher!" I start to bribe, hoping it works like it does with everyone else's obsessions. "Just try! Michelle's trying, why can't you?"

After a long-lived ribbon of silence, he finally sighs. "Fine...I'll _think _about it. Now can we stop talking about this? We've been talking for more than half an hour! Now I'm starving."

"Didn't you just eat a while ago?" I question, effectively containing my sudden surge of joy. He made no promises, but it is definitely a start.

"Well I'm hungry anyway. Let's go to lunch." he says as he begins walking towards the door. I quickly glance at the clock on the wall; seeing that it was time I follow out behind him.

* * *

Did you like it? We finally managed to put some of the characters from the book into this. Hope they're not OOC. Anyway, if you didn't bother reading the top part, this will not be updated until next next week which would be August, 2, 2013. Next week Year 1 will be updated. The changes are major so we hope you read it since it will give you a better understanding. Also please review! We want to know if we're doing good.

Anyways, See you next week! (Not for Year 4)

Follow and Review xD

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	7. Fan Clubs, Suspicions and Evidence

Hi! By the looks of it only 2 people (according to traffic stats) have read Year 1's newly edited chapter. We're a bit disappointed but it's okay. We just hope you read it sometime because we go back and explain a lot of things and are planning to add a lot more scenes to it. We're not just editing grammar and stuff. For those of you who don't know the new chapters will be put at the back because the new chapter 1 doesn't match up with the old chapter 2. It doesn't make sense like that so till we finish writing all the new chapters, the old chapters will remain. Sorry for any inconvenience. This chapter doesn't contain much but we still hope you enjoy it!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. ALSO RICE KRISPIES AND iPODS.**

* * *

_**Jennifer's POV**_

"Oh my gosh!" I shriek pulling grass out from the ground underneath me. "I-is that one of the Limited Edition Commemorative 2012 World Tour cups? Mine is just one of the regular one's from their fansite. How did you get that!?"

"My cousin somehow got one for me. She wouldn't tell me why. I'm still mad at her for not telling me." Zoey replies as she carefully puts it back into it's box after showing me and stuffing it into her bag. By the looks of it it's something like Natalie's backpack; it's one of Thrn Chain's official tote bags but it looks like it fits a lot more than it looks. She probably enchanted it so she could fit all her fan stuff. Trust me, she has a lot of stuff. Even more than me!

"You have so much of their stuff. I really wish Natalie told me earlier. We have _so_ much to talk about." I say.

"She probably didn't want us to get even crazier. My roommates are still mad at me for putting posters around the room. They should be thanking me. Those posters weren't cheap to get! Now they get to look at them for free!" She says raising her voice.

"I know right! I wish you were my roommate. Do you really have the Limited Edition 2013 poster too. Natalie showed me pictures of the walls in your room." I say remembering the pictures.

"Yup, had to camp outside of the store for days. I'm so glad the store is in Britain. I swear I saw some Canadian fans camping out with me." She replies as if isn't a big deal.

"You camped out?! You're so lucky. Even if I was allowed to I wouldn't be able to afford it. Plus, I don't have a tent." I answer a bit envious. I can't believe her parents let her camp out...So lucky...wish I could do that. I'm going to plead and get down on my knees this year! No one is going to stop me from camping out! Maybe I can go with Zoey.

"You can join me for 2014's. My tent is big enough for the two of us." She answers as if she read my mind.

"Yes! Thank you so much. That would mean a lot to me." I thank her.

"No problems. Fangirls help each other out right?" Zoey says holding her hand out for the official Thrn Chain fangirl handshake.

"Of course." I say holding my hand out as well.

"Who's your favourite?" She asks when we finish the handshake.

"Leon. Your's is Darryn right? Most of your posters are him." I say, still remembering the pictures from Natalie's iPod.

"Yeah, a lot of people like Leon but for some reason I like Darryn better. Please don't be mad..." She pleads.

"Just don't insult him and it's fine. I can't stand when people insult him. The most I can stand is if they like someone in the band better." I say. I just really can't stand it. If anyone insults him I don't know what I'd do.

"Yeah, same here. I wish more people could listen to their music. I've been playing it in my room whenever I'm there in hope that my roommates would come to like them. It's not working so far..." She sighs.

"Me too! I've been trying to get Tamara, Natalie and Michelle to listen too! They absolutely refuse to. They're not giving them enough of a chance!"

"Same! Are we really the only fans? There has to be more of them in the school. Hey we should form a club!" She says excitedly.

"Oh my gosh! Yes! This is going to be so much fun. I can't wait to find more fans like us."

"I know right?! We can create a Thrn Chain Hogwarts fan page too. You already have your own, you can make another right?"

"Yeah! We should have meetings every week, maybe every other day!"

"That would be...AWESOME!" I squeal.

By now I'm just bouncing up and down in excitement. A fanclub! At Hogwarts! This is going to be great! Absolutely AWESOME! Awesome is definitely going to become one of the most used words in my daily vocabulary.

"We should make posters and post them in every common room. We can do our own and we'll get someone to put it up in the other two. I just can't wait!" I practically yell. I'm just so excited I can't keep my voice down.

"Do you have your laptop? We should start making them. I want to get this club started as soon as possible." Zoey asks as she stands up.

"Yeah, I'll go get it." I stand up as well.

"Cool, I'll get mine too. Meet you in ten minutes?" She asks.

"Sure." I say, doing the Thrn Chain handshake before sprinting in the direction of my common room. We should come up with one for the club.

I run through the halls, something I don't think I'd ever be allowed to do in Muggle school, bumping into a group of students as I pass by. I turn my head around to say a quick apology before I bump into something or someone else. Ouch...that hurt... I look up to see Aidan, a look of pain in his eyes. I still can't quite place it but I know I've seen his eyes somewhere. Now's probably not the time to question it though.

"I'm so sorry." I apologize as I stand up. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" He just replies with a silent shrug, still trying to avoid speaking with everyone.

"Are you sure? I'm just really sorry. I was rushing to my common room to get my laptop. Zoey and I are going to form a Thrn Chain fan club at Hogwarts and I was just so excited I wasn't paying attention.

"Thrn Chain...?" He questions, a noticeable look of recognition in his eyes but I can tell it's not because he likes the band like we do. It's just some weird look I just can't place.

"You know them? Yeah, we are. You can join if you want. Everyone is welcome." I say even though I have a feeling that he would decline.

"No thanks. I don't really like the band that much. Anyway. I got to go." He says brushing past me without saying goodbye.

"Um okay? Bye." I say but he's already around the corner. It's just so weird; why doesn't he talk with anyone? He seems kind of anti-social. Did something happen to him or is it just his personality? Why does he do this...? Hmm...I don't know. Someone lightly brushes past me and I notice I had been standing there, too caught up in my thoughts. I shake off the questions about Aidan in my hand and continue running through the corridors, this time being more careful of where I was going.

* * *

"Really?" Collin asks as I put Zoey and I's new freshly printed poster on the common room bulletin board. We had worked for hours and finally finished the posters. We had planned practically everything to make the club perfect. We chose the first meeting date (next week), how often we would meet (every other day) and even a new secret Hogwarts Thrn Chain handshake. This is going to be awesome! And that's probably at least the tenth time I've said it today.

"What...?" I say wondering what was wrong with starting this club.

"You're going to have a whole club for you to fangirl over these four guys?" He answers as if I'd gone mental.

"What's wrong with that? They're the best-" He cuts me off.

"-band in the world? I know you think they are but don't think this a bit crazy?"

"Not at all. I'm very serious about that." I say trying to put a serious look on my face that ends up in a smile.

"I still think this is crazy. Just look at this poster. First, it's covered in a collage of guys. Some are shirtless too..."

"What...? Some people like that kind of stuff..." I trail off.

"Like you?" he says with a grin. I stay silent. "I take that as a yes?"

I shove him lightly. "Just drop it okay?"

"Okay but seriously, look at this list." He continues pointing at the poster. "Are these really your plans? I assume making rice krispies in the shape of their heads was your idea. Do you even know how to make them? I thought Natalie made them for you. That reminds me, do you have some? I'm starving."

"I was hoping she would join us that meeting to help us and no. Even if I did they're not for you. She's already making less. I don't need you eating them all." I glare.

"I doubt she would agree with that. She doesn't look like much of a Thrn Chain fan either." He responds.

"I'll convince her somehow..." I say. I really will. I'll be able to do it. Maybe I'll find her obsession. Then I can bribe her! I feel like I should be laughing evilly at this moment.

"But still. Creating scrapbooks? Make a collage of their pictures? Creating remixes? Is anyone really as obsessed as you?" He asks.

"It'll be fun. Why are you so against it? Stop criticizing my fandom!"

"Okay, okay." He raises his arms. "I'm just wondering."

"But you are! You don't see me criticizing your obsessions!" I almost yell.

"Uh I don't have an obsession."

"Oh you do...I know you do. I just have to find out." Everyone has an obsession. I just know it.

"You'll never find out." He continues with his signature grin.

"So you admit it! You do have an obsession!" I copy his grin.

"Not what I meant." He shakes his head.

"I'll find it. Just you wait. Everyone has one and I'll find yours." I smile.

"I don't think everyone has one. People like things but not everyone likes things enough to form a whole club with a handshake?" He notices the last line on the poster.

"What...? The whole fanbase has one. We want one just for our club."

"The fanbase? Fanbases have handshakes? Now I really think this is crazy." He comments.

"Stop calling us crazy. I'm not laughing at your obsessions handshake." I pout.

"We don't have a handshake."

"See you admitted it again! You do have a obsession." I yell alerting most of the people in the common room which was actually quite a few people.

"Not what I meant! And even if I did, we wouldn't _have_ a handshake." he says still looking at me as if I was going mental.

"So you'd have something else? A theme song maybe?" I laugh.

"NO!" He yells laughing along with me. "I DO NOT have a club and I DO NOT have an obsession."

"Right..."

"I'm serious." He says trying to fake a serious look like I had earlier. He fails of course. I don't think that guy could ever keep a serious expression on his face for more than five seconds.

"I'll find it." I grin.

"Whatever." He says finally turning away from the bulletin.

"So you don't care? Yes! I'm free to look for one!" I say happily.

"No you're not!" He shouts realizing what he had said.

"Too bad! You can't take it back!" He retaliates.

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can! End of argument!" I finish.

"Why do you get to end the argument?" He asks playfully placing his hands on his hips.

"Doesn't matter. Can we just stop arguing about this? We're starting to look like Michelle and Lewis. No offense to them. Which reminds me...wonder how Tamara is doing at convincing them to be civil." I ask myself outloud.

"Well I don't think it would be easy. You can see how much they argue. I hope Tamara's convincing enough." He answers.

"You're annoyed too?" I ask not too surprised. I mean everyone is. It's so often it's just so..well annoying.

"Well yeah. If it doesn't stop soon there's probably going to be a club for that too." He jokes.

"So you do want to form a club!" I tease.

"You ever going to stop with that?" He questions.

"Nope." I grin. I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey," a girl I've seen around before asks. "You're forming a Thrn Chain club?"

"Yeah," I smile. "Interested in joining?"

"Yes!" She shrieks. "I'm so glad you decided to form a club. ThisisjustsoawesomeImeanIcan'tbelieveitohmygoshohm ygosh." She begins to speak rapidly. I lose her after she says the word club.

"Yeah, remember the first meeting it next week." I remind.

"Of course! I've already set alerts on my phone, iPod and laptop and even a calendar! Thisisjustsoexciting!" She continues to shriek.

A few girls who I assume are her friends soon walk over to see what was going on.

"A THRN CHAIN CLUB!" They shriek in unison. It lasts for at least ten seconds. I notice Collin cover his ears as he slowly steps back.

He sighs. "Well I've had enough of this. I'm getting hungry anyway. You seem to have a lot on your hands. See you."

"Bye." I wave as they continue to crowd around me, asking so many questions so rapidly I don't catch a single word. This is going to be so much fun!

* * *

The first meeting is over... Time really does fly when you're having fun. Today we just spent the time getting to know each other, teaching them the secret handshake and looking through pictures of them on the internet. Quite a few people actually came; some even older than us. There are a lot more fans than I thought. I knew this was a good idea!

We quickly say our goodbyes before we head our separate ways. I really need to get back to the common room to finish my essay. It's due in two days and I haven't even started. I know I should have better work habits by now but this whole Thrn Chain club has been on my mind the whole week. How could I possibly right about the history of the bezoar. I don't even know what that is. Is that some animal? Oh well. Guess I'll be finding out soon.

Ouch! I really need to start paying attention to where I'm going... I look up to see Aidan, the contents of his bag all over the floor. Did I really bump into him that hard? I begin helping him pick up his stuff while he does the same. Quite a few things are scattered all over the floor. It doesn't take long before I'm reaching for the final thing on the floor. A small, rectangular piece of paper. I pick it up and accidentally glance over the words. My mouth drops. _The Thrn Chain World Tour Concert 2013, Row 1, Seat 6._ Thrn Chain?! Why does Aidan have a Thrn Chain ticket? And FRONT ROW! How in the world did he get this. I'm not really sure if Aidan is rich or something but he must be... Oh my gosh! Is he a secret fan?! Why would he hide the fact that he's a Thrn Chainer! This is great! A new member for our club!

Aidan soon notices I'm staring at the ticket and tries to snatch it out of my hand. I quickly move it away just in time.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I begin to question.

"Why didn't I tell you what...?" He asks, trying to hide what looks like a scared look on his face.

"That you're a Thrn Chain fan!" I practically shout.

"I'm not. I don't like their band." He replies with a straight face, obviously trying to hide his emotions.

"Then why do you have this _front row_ ticket? This has to be proof. There's nothing to be ashamed about Aidan. They _are _the best band in the world." I interrogate.

"I am not a fan." He replies.

"Then explain this! Why do you have this ticket if you don't intend to go?" I ask. I mean seriously. Who spends all this money for a concert ticket they don't plan to go too. That's just wasting the seats.

"I can't tell you and I won't. Now give it back to me." He says, holding out his hand.

"Not till you tell me." I say. I need to know why. I am not about to lose a member. I know he isn't really one yet but he will be. He tries to snatch it from me but I quickly move it away again.

"Tell me." I playfully glare.

"No, now just give it!" He yells, or what I would consider yelling is for Aidan. I pull it away again when he tries to take it from me. "I need that back! My cousin is going to kill me!"

"Why would he or she kill you? Is your cousin a fan too?! This is awesome!"

"You could call him a fan but I'm not. Now give it back before he kills me!"

"Then admit you're a fan. There are still spots left in my club. You're free to join. Oh, and your cousin. He can join my only fan page is he doesn't go to our school."

"I'm not a fan!" He actually _yells_ with anger. I don't think I've ever heard him yell so loud in my life. In my short moment of shock he snatches the ticket from my hand.

"Thank you." He says without actually meaning it, grabbing the other stuff I had picked up in my hands. He quickly shoves it into his bag and walks off without saying another word. Well this was...shocking. I've never seen Aidan so angry before. I haven't seen him talk this much either. I don't get why he's ashamed. It's not a big deal. Does he think he can't be a fan because he's a guy? Either way I'm going to prove that he's a fan whether he likes it or not. Cue evil laugh.

* * *

"Why are you following Aidan?" Michelle asks as I peek around the corner while Aidan walks into his house's common room. Without even looking I know there's a confused and surprised look on her face.

"Who says I was following him?" I say smiling, hoping she wouldn't be suspicious.

"Well I'm pretty sure you didn't come to get help from Professor Snabe on your potions homework. And you've been doing this everyday." She says.

"No I haven't..." I reply, trying to hide the guilt on my face.

"Yes you have. I've seen you at this corner for the past few days. Don't tell me you're stalking him..." She says somewhat worried.

"No I'm not. I'm just following him." I finally tell her. She won't tell him right?

"Isn't that the same thing?" She asks.

"No..." It's not the same. Stalking is creepy. Following is different.

"Then why _are_ you following him?" She questions, shaking her head slightly.

"I want to prove he's a Thrn Chain follower." I'll do it. I know I can.

"What...? He's not though." She says a bit shocked I would think that.

"He is and I'm going to prove it." I say.

"But how do you know?" She continues with the same tone.

"Promise not to tell?" I whisper.

"Yeah..." She answers, wondering what was so secretive. I lean towards her ear and tell her about the ticket I found.

"But does that really prove he's a fan? He did deny it and everything." She says logically.

"Well he acted all suspicious and I just have a gut feeling. Thrn Chainers know other Thrn Chainers. I can tell he's a fan. Or at least hiding something." I counter.

"Okay then... I'm just going back to my dorm then. Good luck." She replies walking towards the door of her common room.

"Hey you can help me!" I say suddenly as she turns around. Why didn't I think of this before? "You can go in undercover! It'll be like the movies. You're in his house so it won't be as suspicious if you ask.

"Leave me out of this." She replies as she mumbles her password and walks in.

Aww... I could have gotten so much information if you would just help me. Oh well. I'm prove it no matter what. At that moment Aidan decides to walk out the door of his common room. Yes! Time for more spying. Or following. I watch him look up and down the corridor looking to see if anyone was around. Surprisingly there wasn't anyone but me nearby. Good, he thinks I'm not here.

Then, his phone suddenly rings. OH MY GOSH! I love this song and so does Aidan...? I almost scream but quickly cover my mouth with my hand. That was close but...this is great! This has to be proof. I mean what fan doesn't have their favourite band as their ringtone. My ringtone is actually the same! We have more in common then I thought. Now just some more proof and I can confront him. I'm going to do this!

"I told you not to call me." He starts. "Your stupid ringtone is going to get me caught."

So he doesn't like his ringtone? And caught by who? I lean in closer but not enough for him to see me.

"Yes, I'm coming to the concert. I got the first ticket." He says then pauses, listening to the other end. "Yes. I'm coming to the other twelve concerts. You don't have to remind me."

Twelve...? There are twelve concerts being held in London. Oh my gosh! He's going to all of them! He really is a fan! I knew it, I just knew it! Hmm...maybe I can get even more proof? I continue to listen in on the conversation between him and the mystery caller.

"Don't worry. I'll be there. You know I absolutely _love_ the music." He lowers his voice. I can't hear quite well but I know he emphasized the word 'love'. Was that sarcasm or does he mean it...? He probably means it. I mean all this other proof proves he's a fan. He really does love their music. This is just getting better and better!

"My favourite song? Come on, you know I can't choose. They're all so-"

"What are you doing?" A voice suddenly demands from behind me. Aidan quickly ends his call when he notices the noise and slips into his common room. Darn it! I just needed to hear that last sentence! I turn around to see one of the Slytherin prefects. This is great! I got caught... Now an excuse...

"Um...hi!" I say putting a smile on my face to hide the guilt threatening to show. "Oh just nothing. I like your scarf. Where did you get it?"

"The school...it's standard if you haven't noticed. Your's is exactly the same but in yellow and grey." She glares. I look down to see myself wearing my scarf. Why did I have to wear this today...?

"Now why are you here? Are you trying to get into the common room? You know that is strictly forbidden. I'm going to have to report you to the headmaster." She announces.

Headmaster!? What am I going to do?! I can't go to the headmaster's office. Oh I really need an excuse... At that moment Michelle walks out. Yes! Michelle to the rescue! I quickly yank her over here while she looks between the prefect and I.

"Michelle. Why don't you explain why I'm here." I say hoping she had a better idea than I had. My plan was something along the lines grabbing a memory potion and that probably wouldn't end well.

"Oh." She quickly hides her shock. "She was waiting for me. We're about to go do our potions essay that's due tomorrow in the library."

"How does she know where our common room is?" She narrows her eyes at Michelle. She shows a short look of panic before calmly answering. "She just found it somehow. If you really try, you can find anything in this school."

"Okay..." The prefect answers, still a bit suspicious but let's it go.

"Well get to it. The library is going to close in an a few hours." She says before walking away.

"I can't believe you're still here." Michelle starts. "You're lucky I came out just then..."

"Don't worry. It won't happen again. I've already gotten way more evidence than I need." I say happily. I swear, I'm tempted to start skipping down the halls in happiness. But before I do that... "By the way, do we really have a potions essay tomorrow?"

"You never change do you...?" Michelles sighs.

* * *

So did you like it? Any predictions as to why Aidan has this ticket? Leave a review with your prediction or any other comments you have. Anyone can review! You don't have to have an account. As usual, since it's every other week, the next chapter for this year will be posted on: **August, 16, 2013**. Next week we post chapter 2 of year 1. Hope you read it!

Follow and Review x3

See ya!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	8. Ending Feuds, Peace and Detention

Hi everyone! Looks like more people have read the new chapters in Year 1. Thanks! As I (person who's posting) have said, I will be posting while traveling so I can't guarantee I'll get the chapters up on time. Sometimes the wifi doesn't work or something. Also due to our **major** writer's block we haven't really finished chapter 3 of Year 1. Maybe we'll finish, maybe not. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Warning! OCs

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN ANYTHING THAT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE ORIGINAL STORY OF HARRY POTTER! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K ROWLING. WE ALSO DO NOT OWN SKY FLAKES.**

* * *

_**Michelle's POV**_

"Is slide five done?" I ask with my nicest voice possible.

"Yes." the pig, I mean _Lewis_ replies with an attempted grin. Looks like Tamara did have that talk with him.

"Okay next slide. Umm...it should be his achievements." I confirm on the piece of parchment we had used for planning. As I do this he creates a new slide and titles it.

"We should do it in order of importance." _Lewis_ suggests.

"Wouldn't doing it in the order he gets them be better?" I say in a calm voice. Here we go again. Instead of yelling at him I reach to grab the coin from the table that had been making all our decisions. He grabs my wrist before I get it. I look at him in shock. What in Merlin is he doing?

"Sorry." He mumbles as he let's go of my wrist that he notices he was still holding. "You're right. I think that would be better too." He says as he begins working on the slide the way I had wanted. What just happened? Did he just say I was right? And apologize? Is he sick or something? This is insane!

"It's okay." I answer when I get over my shock.

"Do you want to use two slides?" He asks as we begin to run out of space. "Then we can space it out some more."

"Okay..." I answer. So now he's asking me before doing things? This is officially weird...

In practically no time we finish the two slides. This is the fastest we've ever done any of the slides. Maybe this really _is_ working. I wonder what Tamara said to him... Whatever it is, it's making him really start to try. Well if he tries I guess it's time that I do too.

"Do you want me to do the next slide?" I offer.

"Sure." He smiles. A real smile that I can just tell isn't fake this time. As he hands me the mouse I smile back at him. This really is a start.

We zoom through the rest of the slides, putting the rest of the information in. I stretch as I look at the time. We had finished in just a bit over an hour. We're breaking so many records today. If I had my own personal record book I would've had to change things at least five times.

"So all we have left is adding pictures and practicing?" I confirm.

"Yup." He replies as he opens Wizard Images, the image search engine made especially for wizards. This is one of the things I really appreciate that Muggles have created. You just type in what you want and it pops up. You can find information, pictures, images, videos and so much more. The idea really is genius.

"How about this one?" I ask pointing to one picture of Dumbledore standing at the podium we still see in the Great Hall.

"Yeah, that one's good." He says as he puts it into our powerpoint. As we get farther down the searches begin to get off topic.

Lewis begins to laugh as he looks at something on the screen. I look to screen to see a comic of Dumbledore that just made him seem so ridiculous that I can't help but begin laughing along with him. Soon we just begin taking turns looking for things to laugh at. We find more pictures, videos and even songs. I can't believe it but I'm actually having a bit of fun with Lewis Zhou. I never would've thought I'd ever hear myself say that, well technically think that.

We laugh till we decide we're about ready to die if we laugh anymore. I look to the clock to see we had wasted almost an hour. After the laughter dies down we just sit there awkwardly not knowing what to do. What just happened?

"So..." I begin hoping to ease out the awkwardness.

"So..." He copies.

"That was..." I start trying to describe what had just happened.

"Fun." He finishes, deciding to admit what we both had on our minds.

"Yeah it was." I admit as well. It's been an hours and we haven't had one argument. We had just laughed together for an hour and had _fun_. What is happening? I have a feeling that's not going to be the last time I ask myself that today.

"Want to practise?" He asks pulling out the stack of cue cards we had somehow finished the last time we had worked together.

"Sure." I smile first this time. He smiles back like I had earlier before we begin to run through our lines.

"Albus Dumbledore played an important role in the wizarding war. For years he had kept the school together and made sure young witches and wizards got the proper education they would need later on. Without him, the war would have been a lot harder to get through. His guidance to Harry Potter and leading the Order of the Phoenix, a group of witches and wizards who tried to stop Voldemort, has definitely changed the outcomes of the war." Lewis begins.

"Let's start with some basic information. His full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and was the previous Headmaster of Hogwarts. His brother is our headmaster today. Dumbledore was born in the summer of 1881 in Mould-on-the-Wold, England. He lived till he was 115 till he died on June, 30, 1997 when he fell from the Astronomy Tower. He lived, no helped out the wizarding community during, no- umm..." I trail off, forgetting all my lines, my mind becoming one big blank.

Memorising is not something that comes easily to me. Sometimes I wish I had photographic memory or at least had a better one. School would be so much easier and so would studying for exams. By the looks of it, it's not a problem for Lewis seeing he had said all his lines without even stuttering.

"He helped out the wizarding community all through his life. He was Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards and also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot." Lewis finishes for me.

"You have my lines memorized?" I ask, a bit shocked at why he would do that.

"I've been going through them ever since we wrote them. As I read I just begin to memorize them even if I don't intend to. I don't have all of your's memorized but I remember that one." He answers.

"Oh, well I'm the complete opposite. It takes me forever to try and memorize things. I guess I don't have the best technique." I say as I skim through my cards quickly trying to put the words back in my mind.

"You're going through those cards pretty fast." He says as he notices me reading through them.

"Yeah, I read fast. It's one of the things I'm good at." I reply.

"I know you read fast but maybe you could try slowing down a bit. It might help you memorize them easier. You need to give your brain some more time to take in the information you want to memorize." He suggests. "You also don't have to read word for word. As long as you know the facts it's fine." Hmm. Never really thought that reading so fast would make it harder to memorize. Maybe it'll actually work.

"Thanks. I'll try that." I smile. Smiles are really replacing all the glares I usually send him.

"No problem. You read through those again. I'll save this onto our USB's." He says as wakes up the computer that had fallen asleep.

"Okay." I answer as I begin to read slowly. My head keeps telling me to read faster but I control myself and slow down, letting the words sink in. I read it twice to make sure I had all the facts in my mind.

"Lewis?" I ask, the name feeling weird on my tongue. Calling him by his real name is really going to take some getting used to.

He looks shocked a bit before he recovers. "What?"

"Do you want to try again? I think I got it this time." I ask.

"Sure." He says as he walks over to me, not even bothering to bring over his cue cards. I wish I had his memory. Oh well, guess I'm just going to have to see if his method works. Lewis begins to say his part and when it get's to my part I say it all without even stuttering. We continue through the presentation and I only struggle near the end.

"That was great." He says happily. "You basically had most of it."

"Yeah. Thanks for the tip. It really helped." I thank him.

"You're welcome. I had a friend like that so I thought it might be the same for you." He explains.

"Oh, well it worked. Do you want to try again?" I ask.

"Okay," He replies. "We should practise a lot actually. It _is _worth a lot of our mark."

"Yeah, this subject has always been kind of hard for me. I just can't concentrate on Professor Binns. He has no expression whatsoever. I get that he's dead but does he really have to speak like that?" I say.

"I actually agree with you. I'm pretty sure I learned to sleep with my eyes open in that class." He tells me.

"I know right? I really don't know too many people who can pay attention in that class." I reply.

Before I even know it, we begin talking and talking, lasting way longer then when we looked at pictures. The two of us are actually having a civil conversation without trying to tear each other throats out. I really can't believe it. First I have fun with him and now I'm having a decent conversation? I'm really catching some disease aren't I...? I have to admit that he's not that bad; bad but not as bad as I thought he was before. I have a feeling he has the same thoughts going through his mind as our conversation suddenly stops. Either that or we just ran out of things to talk about. As we both stay silent I look to the clock for the third time today. Wow. It's almost lunch. We've basically worked all morning. I'm still surprised someone hasn't stormed out of the room by now.

"So... I guess it's lunchtime." Lewis says awkwardly.

"Yeah..." I answer in the same awkward tone.

"I'm just going to say it but don't ever expect me to say it again." Lewis says suddenly. What's he up to...? "I'm going to admit, I did have some fun today and you're a _tiny_ bit better than I thought. You're not _that_ hard to get along with and maybe Tamara's right, I'm being just the slightest bit unreasonable. I guess I'll give you a chance. I don't want to be your friend but I think I can go as far as being civil with you." After his long confession he sits there staring at me. Does he expect me to do the same...? Sigh..might as well...

"Just like you I guess I did have some fun. You're not as bad as I thought you were and I guess I can really stop arguing with you. After today I guess I don't feel the need to and I can agree to being civil. Shake on it?" I ask holding out my hand, offering peace.

He shakes it and smiles.

"Remember, we're not friends." He reminds.

"I'll remember that. I'm going to lunch. You okay packing up?" I ask as I sling my backpack over one shoulder.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow." He says with a wave before turning back to putting our stuff away.

"Okay then, bye." I wave back before heading out the door of the empty classroom we had used.

The hallway is quite empty as most people are in the library or their dorms doing homework. It what most procrastinators like me spend their Sunday's doing. Well, technically I wasn't trying to do it but anyone can probably guess what happened with the time we had to do it.

I'm just shocked that we finally ended our feud today. I'm pretty sure Jennifer, Tamara and Natalie are going to start celebrating the second I tell them and maybe even the other people who found us annoying. Apparently it's most of the grade but I'm not too sure. Since it's about me, no one is going to tell me. All I know is what my friends would tell me. Oh well. At least it's over. Lewis isn't as bad as I thought and I can cross one more problem off my list.

"Hey Michelle! Wait up!" Now to deal with another... I grimace as I quicken my pace to get away from the current bane of my existence.

"Michelle! Hey, come on. Let me explain." That murderer says.

"You don't need to." I turn around to glare at him while speed walking at top speed. Even as I speed walk he just keeps getting closer and closer. Why do I have to have such short legs...? He almost grabs my arm when I start running.

"Michelle! Please! Let me explain. It's not what you think!" He yells without even sounding out of breath. Don't tell me he actually works out...Now it helps!? When we actually needed his strength..."Let go of me, you tyrant." I spit at him.

"Just give me a second to explain." He continues not letting go of my arm.

"One. Your second is up now let me go!" I glare as I try to fling my arm out of his hand.

"I didn't mean literally. Just give me some time." He pleads

"You don't deserve any." I frown.

"Please it's really not what you think!"

"Oh I think it's exactly what I think!" I yell. "Now get out of my sight! I don't ever want to see your face again!"

"Please! I'm begging you! I can't stand to see us like that. We used to be friends. Best friends even. I mean we are. I just can't stand to see you so angry at me."

"I'm not your friend! Not your best friend either! I don't care if you can't stand it. I don't care at all!" I yell reaching the loudest I've ever yelled at him in my life. He's right. We _were_ best friends but not anymore, not at all.

"Please! Do you really expect me to get on my knees?" he begs.

"Even if you did, which I doubt you would, I wouldn't care. I could really care less about you and what you do! Now let go before I start screaming!" I threaten.

"Michelle."

"1..."

"Michelle, please!"

"2..."

"Please! I'm begging you!"

"3!" I open my mouth to start screaming but he let's go saving me from losing my voice. "Now leave."

I begin to walk away when he attempts to grab my arm again.

"Don't touch me you murderer!" I scream grabbing the nearest object I could find. It's a bust of someone from the last wizarding war.

He takes a step closer. "Michelle. Just let me explain. I don't want to lose a friend."

"Well you've already lost one! Don't come any closer or I'm going to throw this at you!" I hold up the bust.

"Those are people from the last wizarding war. Don't break them!"

"They probably wouldn't mind if it was to get away from people like you!" I scream, holding the bust in a throwing position.

He takes a step closer and I just throw it as hard as I can. He dodges it by mere millimetres and the bust shatters on the ground. I'm sorry Professor Longbottom. I'll work hard in herbology to make up for it!

"Michelle stop! Someone's going to get hurt!" He yells.

"Yeah, that someone is you!" I scream as I launch another bust at him. It misses again, shattering right next to the other bust. I didn't get to see who it was but I'm sorry to whoever's bust it is. Before I can throw another he grabs the bust, both of us hanging onto the bust with all our might.

"Let's go!" I shriek.

"No you let go!" He counters.

"You!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"Both of you let go." I suddenly hear an expressionless voice from behind me. Both the jerk and I drop it in shock and turn to the voice. Professor Binns...

"Professor, we can explain." I say, hoping we weren't, well _I_ wasn't in trouble. I could really care less what happened to the jerk.

"I don't see the need for an explanation. Destroying the busts of the second wizarding war. You should both be ashamed of yourselves. All this history...all dust! Why would you do such a thing? Have you both simply lost your minds!" Our ghost teacher yells. This is second time I've ever heard him yell; both because of stupid, idiotic, jerks! Well Lewis isn't anymore but he was at the time.

"We wer-" I start but he cuts me off

"I do not want an explanation. I can clearly see you were both taking the busts and destroying them. I do not know why and I don't want to know. You'll be having detention with me unless you want to see Professor Dumbledore."

"No sir..." The jerk and I say at the same time.

"Well, let's see...how to punish you...My files need filing...Yes, let's do that. Come with me." He gestures.

"But what about lunch?" The jerk asks. Of course he asks about lunch...though I have to admit I'm hungry as well. The project was still quite a bit of work. Also considering how much we did in a day.

"No lunch." He simply answers.

"But that's not fair!" The jerk yells. I just stay silent. I don't need to punished any more than I have a feeling I already am.

"Do you want to tell Professor Dumbledore that?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"No sir..." He trails off. Just because he's a ghost and doesn't eat, it doesn't mean we don't eat either... I silently sulk at the thought of the loss of lunch today because of an idiot.

"Good. Now follow me." He says as he begins heading through a wall.

"Umm...sir?" I call him.

"Any problems? Ms. Chang?"

"We can't go through walls." I tell him.

"Right." He replies. As he begins to lead us to his office without taking any shortcuts through the walls.

When he arrives he gestures to the filing cabinets lined against the wall and tells us to open them. There are at least five or six cabinets there... Oh no...don't tell me we have to file them...

"You'll be filing these files in chronological order." I probably shouldn't have jinxed that...

"You can leave when you're done." He tells us before locking the door and leaving through a wall. I can't help but think it's pretty cool that he can do that.

"So where do you want to start?" The jerk asks.

"You can do that cabinet and I'll do that one I say gesturing the far left and right cabinet. I don't want to be anywhere near you. It's your fault we're in here anyway."

"My fault? How is it my fault?" He demands.

"You're the one who wouldn't leave me alone." I say.

"But you threw the busts at me!" He raises his voice.

"We wouldn't be fighting if you hadn't gotten her killed!" I scream.

"You won't even let me explain!"

"I don't want an explanation!"

"Why won't you just let me explain? It won't waste that much of your time."

"That's _way_ too much time wasted on you!"

"Please, Michelle. I don't want to fight." He pleads.

"I'd prefer to." I say before walking over to the cabinets, indicating I didn't want to talk. Well atleast the files are labeled by year. If I actually had to sort them by events it would probably take me weeks. History of Magic is not my best subject but then again, might be because I never listen. But seriously, who can? I glance to see that the jerk has started to sort as well. Good. I don't want to talk to him.

I can't believe we've been friends for all those years. I trusted him and all this time I had been friends with a murderer! Because of him Daniella was killed. It's all his fault! I now kind of wish the bust hit him. I only kind of don't because I don't want to be put into Azkaban for the rest of my life and have my soul sucked out by a dementor. No need to get put in there because of such a jerk. He's the one who deserves to be in there! Sigh... Will I ever get a break from all this drama? It seriously feels like I'm in some novel and someone's writing all this crazy stuff for me to go through. Whoever you are stop writing already! Can't you see I've suffered enough?! Since I've come to Hogwarts my life's been more messed up than before. Dealing with my sisters isn't nearly as hard as the three years before. Caves, hiddens chambers in bathrooms, abandoned warehouses? What's next? I really don't want to know. I hope I don't need to know and it doesn't exist... I just want a peaceful year, well as peaceful as it can get with the murdering jerk around.

At least the Lewis problem is solved. We're civil and that's over. He probably still dislikes me but I don't really care. His prejudice is way too strong and I don't want to be friends with someone who thinks like that. Civil is probably the maximum, for me and him but that's all my friends and everyone else wanted anyway.

"This is going to take forever." I grumble as I begin to put the records into the cabinets.

Eventually, after a long while we reach the middle cabinets so we were right next to each other. This sucks... I try to quicken my pace, my fast reading skills helping me in the process. I just really need to get away from him before I throw something else.

"So..." The jerk tries to start a conversation.

"I'm not talking to you." I glare at him.

"Good, then listen to me explain what happened." He grins thinking he had been successful.

"Nope." I say as I pull my phone out of my pocket and plug in my headphones, blocking out his annoying voice with The Dreamers newest single. I can't get enough of this song. It's just so great! I continue to sort to see that he was still talking. Luckily I can't hear anything he's saying.

"Are you really not listening?" The jerk pulls off my headphones.

"Yes. Any problem with that?" I say frustrated.

"Yes. You need to hear what I have to say." He replies.

"I don't need to and it's not necessary. Now give my headphones back." I say holding out my hand.

"Not till you listen to me." He answers.

"I'm not going to!" I yell as I slam the second-last drawer I had to file. Come on just one more! I begin reading the fastest I've ever read as he continues to plead me to listen to him. "No! That's final!"

"It's really not my fault Daniella died!" He tries to reason.

"Don't even say her name you murderer! You don't have to right to!" I scream in his ear seeing he was pretty close to me.

"No need to scream." He mumbles.

"I find the need." I answer as I sort through the last few files, trying to pick up my pace even more.

"But just listen to me!" He yells.

"No!." I shriek into his ear again as I slam the final drawer. I'm finally done! Thank Merlin! "I'll be taking those." I grab my headphones from him. "Thank you." I say without meaning and stomping out the door which was now open. Guess Professor Binns had floated in and unlocked it sometime. Wonder when... Hope he didn't hear much of our conversation... I finally make it into the Great Hall where they were still serving lunch. Good, I'm starved. I sit beside Helda as I try to put a smile on my face. I don't really want her asking what had just happened. Of course I couldn't hide it from my best friend...

"Are you okay?" She asks with concern on her face.

"Nope."

"Don't want to talk about it?" She asks knowing it wasn't a time.

"Yeah. Let's just have lunch." I say as I munch on a Sky Flake to ease my anger. When will all this drama be over?!

* * *

So if we're able to post or if we don't change things the next chapter for Year 4 will be posted on: **August, 30,** **2013**. The next chapter for Year 1 should be posted on: **August, 23, 2013**. Hope you understand if this doesn't happen. Also we hope you review. We want to know how we're doing and anyone can't review. Tell us what we did good on and how we can improve.

See ya!

Subscribe and Review xD

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


	9. Author's Note Sorry!

Hello everyone. We haven't posted for two weeks and we're sorry about that. I(Person who posts) didn't have wifi to post on my vacation and we all weren't really able to write. The chapters we need to post aren't written and we really feel we need a break to write without the stress of an update date. School starts soon as well so we don't have as much time to write. We should've written during the summer but we just couldn't write enough. We're sorry but we'll be going on hiatus until further notice. We want to write enough pre-written chapters before we start posting again. We apologize for any inconvenience. We'll try our best to get more chapters up as soon as possible.

Hope you understand!

Bye!

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3

(Same note posted on Year 1)


	10. Reply to Review (Not update sorry!)

Hi, you probably didn't expect to hear from us so soon but this is just to reply to a review we got from someone. We're sorry this isn't an update. We're still on hiatus for now.

Guest: Thank you for your offer. We give you permission but need to discuss some more stuff with you first. Our email is DreamKnights1498(at symbol)(hotmail).com . Please email or message us. Thank you again. (For those of you who aren't the person who left the review please do not add us and start spamming us. Thank you.)

Guest: it's hotmail. Sorry for some reason it didn't show up.

~angel-knightx3, michi_pandax3, AquamarineCloverx3, SweetCupcakex3


End file.
